


Lady Bass

by ProudBookHugger



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?, sexy dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudBookHugger/pseuds/ProudBookHugger
Summary: Spotted Lady Lexi Bass at Grand Central Station after mysteriously leaving for a school in London. A lot has changed since L left, there’s a new Queen and this sharp tounged Princess has to take back her royal throne. Why the sudden disappearance? Will she be able to regain her crown or will she get distracted by whatever comes her way? We will be watching xoxo Gossip Girl





	1. Chapter 1

I looked as I walked down the stairs in the bustle of Grand Central Station hopping not to run into any old friends or “friends.” After waving down a cab and putting my suitcase in the truck I sat in the back seat where the driver said  
“Where too Miss?”  
“The New York Palace Hotel please”

Without saying a word the driver just nodded and drove me in silence. When the driver stopped at the entry he turned and looked at me  
“I gotta ask what’s a young girl like you doing at a fancy hotel? You got family there or something?”  
“You could say that, my dad actually owns the place” I got out the fee while the cab driver looked at me.  
“Who are you?” I smiled and handed him the money  
“I’m Lexi Bass” I got out without another word, shut the door and got my suitcase out of the truck. I walked in and said to the receptionist

“I’d like to book a room”  
“Of course ma’m what’s the name?” She asked without looking at me  
“Lexi Bass” she dropped her pen and looked at me  
“Miss Bass wh-when did you get in? I’m sure your father would have sent a car for you had he known you were returning.”  
“That’s not necessary besides the longer I’m here without having to see my father the better however would you happen to know where my brother is?”

“I believe he is in his room”  
“which one?”  
“320 yours will be right across from him.”  
“Lovely” I said as she handed me my keycard.” I made my way up to my brothers room and knocked on the door. I herd voices  
“God Chuck please don’t tell me you ordered another girl”  
“Nathaniel I promise I didn’t” the door opened to reveal Nate Archibald  
“Lexi?” He asked  
“Lexi?!” Chuck asked louder  
“Nate oh my god” I jumped up to hug him, he wrapped his arms around me and spun me around.

“Hello? Did you forget about me?” Nate put me down and I walked in  
“How could I ever forget about you my dear bother? I’m reminded every time I look in the mirror.” Chuck laughed  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? I would have picked you up”  
“I had no problem getting here myself and I wanted to surprise you”  
“Yeah well congratulations you did” he then looked around the room  
“Lex as much as I would love to catch up-

“Don’t I got it from Nate asking if I was another girl you hired before answering the door.” Nate opened his mouth  
“It’s ok Nate” I turned back to Chuck  
“Tomorrow you and me though” I said backing out  
“My schedule is clear, where’s your room?” He asked  
“Across the hall” I said opening the door and saw a bunch of girls walking towards Chucks room.  
“And it looks like your entertainment has arrived, gentlemen.” I said before walking out.

I opened my room and put my suitcase down examining it. It was beautiful with a kitchen connected to the living room built with a flat screen TV and a hallway where the bedroom was which came with a full sized canopy bed and a connected bathroom.  
Nothing felt better then a bath so I turned on the hot water, grabbed my shampoo and soap from my suitcase and set it on the wall easy for me to grab, squeezed some soap in and watched the bubbles form then stripped out of my clothes, took my phone out of my pants and set it on the floor before stepping into the bath. I sighed watching the bubbles engulfed me.

I herd my phone beep and rolled my eyes when I opened it and saw me walking down the steps. Chuck had told me about Gossip Girl while I was gone so this was while unpleasant not surprising. The caption read

_Looks like Chuck isn’t the only Bass in the pound anymore. Looks like Princess L has returned to her castle. But has her loyal subjects turned to a new queen in her absence? Watch your back L y_ _ou know I will xoxo Gossip Girl_. I rolled my eyes, looks like my cover is blown. So much for surprising everyone. I put down the phone and returned to my bath, for about a minute then my phone started ringing. I groaned then went to answer it

“Hello?”  
“Lexi you didn’t tell me you were back?”  
“Serena hey! I was planning on surprising everyone tomorrow”  
“Let me guess you were going to make some grand entrance?”  
“Of course how else would I do it? How do you know I’m back? I doubt Chuck or Nate told you”  
“No I read it on Gossip Girl or sorry I should have addressed you as Princess L my apologies.” I laughed  
“I will take your apology into consideration you were after all my most loyal subject.” Together we laughed  
“Please tell me your free tonight?”  
“Of course I am, what else would I be doing?”

“How about crashing a party-  
“That was one time!”  
“Making out with hot bartenders-  
“That was…. More then once”  
“L that probably happened last week”  
“You know me well”  
“Well of course I have to know the only Bass I actually enjoy being around, it’s a relief that not all of you are terrible.”  
“S you know just how terrible I can be”  
“Oh how could I forget”  
“So tell me your on your way.”  
“Where’s your room?”  
“321 right across from Chuck”  
“Ew, I’m sorry” I shrugged  
“So you coming?” I herd a knock on my door. I smiled, hung up then quickly put on a bathrobe before answering the door.

Both of us squealed and I immediately said  
“Come in, come in” she walked in and looked around  
“Wow this place is beautiful”  
“Isn’t it!? Please sit down while I go change.” I said gesturing to the couch  
“No sit I have to pick your outfit out for you” Serena said grabbing my arms and sitting us both down  
“Ok, but why? Where are we going?”  
“Wherever you want! Lexi Bass is here and together we are going to rule this town” she said I smiled and clapped my hands.

“Ok I’m in”  
“Great” Serena grabbed my suit case, dragged it over to the couch and set it down, opened it then began to go through my clothes before settling on a outfit.  
“Ok this top with these jeans and… these shoes.” She said before pulling out a black low cut top where it was laced up in the front and some jeans and a pair of ankle black boots.  
“Guys won’t be able to take their eyes off you in this” I smirked while taking it.  
“Yeah and we both know where they will be looking.”

We laughed while I when to change. After I got changed, I blow dried and curled hair then came out so Serena could do my makeup  
“You have amazing eyes, tell me how you and Chuck are twins again?” I laughed  
“I think I got all the good genes and he got all the bad genes. We just got similar hair and eye colour. My hair is just longer.” Serena giggled  
“If I see Chuck with his hair any longer then his neck please let me chop it off”  
“I’ll be there with the scissors” Serena smiled then turned my face a couple times admiring her handy work before standing up and saying “Come on L the Upper East Side hasn’t been the same without you”  
“It’s good to be home” I said with a smile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serna and Lexi joined by Blair catch up over dinner.

Chapter 2  
Lexis P.O.V  
Me and Serena were still giggling when we entered the restaurant.  
“Oh how I missed this place” I said looking around  
“It hasn’t changed since you left” I smiled  
“Now I’m back for good”

“Lexi” Serena said in a serious tone for the first time that night I knew what she was going to ask me and I couldn’t tell her. Not the truth anyway, but before she could say anything else the waitress cleared her throat  
“For 2?” She asked we both nodded and followed her to a empty both.  
“So tell me about Dan” I said changing the subject as soon as we sat down. She smiled

“He’s smart, he’s kind, he’s incredibly patient”  
“Good that’s a trait he will treasure dating you” She let out a laugh  
“Says Lexi Bass the Queen of the Upper East Side”  
“No sorry you have me mistaken for someone else” I said Serena shook her head  
“Did you tell Blair we’re hanging out tonight?”  
“No but I imagine she’s going to call any second”

“She’s planning my exile as we speak” I said looking over the menu despite still having it memorized.  
“There were some good moments between you and Blair”  
“Why don’t you tell Blair that” I put down my menu  
“Contrary to what she believes, I don’t want to ruin her life, I want to be friends with her. If only she could see that”  
“She’s too stubborn”  
“That makes both of us” Serena’s phone stared to ring  
“Speak of the devil” I said Serena looked at me  
“Go ahead” I said  
“Hello? Yes Blair I’m with her right now, at that cute Italian place downtown that she loves. Can you come join us?” Serena looked up at me for confirmation I nodded  
“Yes please come join us, ok great” I gave Serena a surprised look when she set down her phone.

“Blair playing good cop? What happened to her?” The waitress set down two waters and said she would be back soon to take our order. For the first time Serena looked at the menu while I grabbed my cup  
“Did she finally let loose and have sex with Nate?”  
“Oh her and Nate broke up” I took a sip of water  
“What? They were together forever”  
“Yeah it’s crazy and a long story but your not wrong on the sex part” I raised my eyebrow and pressed the cup to my lips  
“Ooh do tell, who has the honour of taking Blair Waldorfs virginity?” I said taking a drink  
“Your brother” I spat out my water and gave a disgusted face  
“Why would you tell me that, oh god now I’ve lost my appetite” Serena rolled her eyes and opened the menu and pointed to my favourite dish   
“Ooh seafood linguini” I took the menu and looked at Serena.

“Ok fine your forgiven only because you brought me here”  
“Listen just don’t tell Blair or Chuck that I told you”  
“Trust me I’ll try to forget myself” with that I herd Blair call Serena’s name and Serena stood up to go greet her friend.  
“Blair! Come on and sit the waitress will be back any minute” Blair sat down across from me.  
“Lexi” she said with a fake smile  
“Cut the fake smile Blair oh and don’t worry your kingdom is safe trust me I surrender. Her mood instantly changed  
“How was London?” I smiled  
“Great”  
“And the boys?” Serena asked I smiled bigger  
“Even more great” both girls laughed

“So catch me up on the drama” I said  
“Oh where do we start” Serena said before anyone could say anything the waitress came and was surprised to see Blair but took her order anyway. Once she left Blair said  
“Nate is single” I looked at her with widened eyes as if I’m just hearing this  
“You two broke up? I never thought that would happen”  
“Trust me it was for the better and I saw how you looked at him”  
“Oh I-  
“Lexi it’s fine and now that he’s single time to make your move.”  
“Lexi just got back B trust me the last thing she wants right now is a relationship.” I was about to agree but then glared over at the rather attractive bartender.

“Yeah agreed hey guys I’m gonna go to the bathroom, call me when the food comes” I stood up before anyone could say a word and walked over and got a closer look: tall, dark hair, amazing jawline with piercing blue eyes. I could even see the muscles through his t shirt and tried not to lick my lips. The bar was thankfully empty, giving me lots of freedom to hop on one of the stools. He looked over at me and raised his eyebrow

“I’ve never seen you around before”  
“I actually just got back, I was out of the country for a while”  
“Oh” he walked to my side of the bar  
“Where too?”  
“London”  
“What made you come back?” I shrugged  
“Homesick?” He stuck out his hand  
“Zack” I shook it  
“Lexi, Lexi Bass”  
“Ooh a last name aren’t we fancy”  
“Yes I was brought up as a sophisticated young lady” Zack chuckled  
“Right, and just how sophisticated are you?” I smirked  
“Wanna find out?”

Serena’s P.O.V  
“You seem strangely nice tonight”  
“Well what can I say Lexi is back” I let out a scoff  
“Didn’t realize you were suddenly the leader of the Lexi Bass club” I said then the waitress came by with our food I thanked her she said thank you, smiled and left.  
“I’m willing to give her another shot, be real friends this time”  
“That’s very nice of you” I said surprised  
“Speaking of which she should be back by now” I stood up

“I’ll go get her” Blair stood up “I’ll come with you” both of us walked towards the bathrooms but when we got to the bar right before the bathroom was the back of someone with long brown hair making out with the bartender.  
“Lexi?!” I shouted she turned around  
“Oh hey guys”  
“The bathroom huh?” Both girls broke out in laugher

“Guys this is Zack, Zack these are my friends who came to go find me so my food wouldn’t get cold.” He nodded  
“It was nice meeting you”  
“You too” before we walked away he said  
“Drinks on the house?” He asked Lexi looked over at us  
“Drinks laddies?” All three of us giggled but each ordered a drink anyway. Just a few minutes later we were back at our table.

Lexis P.O.V  
“Is being a player in the Bass genes or something?” Serena asked  
“No that just stems from my deep seated Daddy issues.” I said taking a drink. Both girls were silent  
“Have you herd- Blair started  
“Not a word, all of the Upper East side knows I’m back. I even went to talk to Chuck and Nate today.”  
“You saw Nate?” Blair asked I chucked and took a forkful of food. Once I swallowed I asked

“Why are you so obsessed with me and Nate all of a sudden?”  
“Because I saw how he looked at you” I scoffed  
“Yeah did you see the way he looked at Serena? Or you for that matter? All I was to him was Chucks sister and while we may get along great that’s all he’s gonna see me as.”  
“That’s not true” Serena said backing Blair up. Blair put her hand over mine  
“Trust me Nate likes you” I rolled my eyes  
“Ok sure” I said and took another forkful. Once I swallowed I said

“So Serena has Dan, Blair any new men in your life?” I asked  
“Not currently”  
“Well I’m sure you will keep him entertained when he does come along” Serna laughed  
“See why can’t everyone in your family be like this?” Serna asked I shrugged my shoulders  
“Guess I’m just special”  
“Well thank god at least someone turned out ok, even if you were just making out with the bartender” Blair said then raised her glass

“A toast, to Lexi for finally being back where she belongs. I’m sure London was amazing but I for one am glad she’s back.” I smiled  
“Thank you Blair”  
“I’ll toast to that” Serna said all three of us clinked our glasses and took a drink. The rest of the night was spent with laughs and catching up on things that I missed while I was gone.

_Hey Upper East Siders L spotted out with S and B. Looks like the bartender was just Ls appetizer but I guess that runs in the family._

_This trio could spell trouble. What will happen now that Lady Bass is back? Will Blair’s throne be safe or will Lexi come and try to snatch it right under her nose? I would watch your back Blair or I’ll watch it for you. xox Gossip Girl_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck has plans for Lexi  
> Lexi’s return surprise her family especially her father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should not be as in love with this story as much as I am.

Chapter 3  
Lexis P.O.V  
Me and Serena walked in the Palace after saying good bye to Blair. After seeing the latest post on gossip girl I rolled my eyes and told Blair that none of it was true.  
“Blair is pretty protective over her crown”I said  
“Oh you have no idea” Serena replied pressing the button on the elevator. Just when the elevator opened Nate was there waiting

“Nate”  
“Serena” he looked at me “and Lexi” I chuckled  
“You know I’m still not used to you being back” I smirked  
“Well get used to it Nathaniel” He scrunched his nose  
“Please don’t it’s bad enough Chuck calls me that”  
“Well I’ll let you go” I said stepping out  
“See you later Nate” Serena said  
“Yeah you too”  
“Bye Nate” Nate waved to both of as as the elevator doors closed. Serena started laughing

“See that’s what me and Blair are talking about” I rolled my eyes  
“Please he was being friendly”  
“Ok I’ll let you believe that”  
“Only because it’s true” I stopped in front of my room  
“Thanks for tonight” I said smiling  
“Your welcome I’ll see you around?”  
“Well since we live together I would assume so, sister”  
“Oh god you really are Chucks twin” she said in mock disgust  
“It’s about time you realized that”  
“See you tomorrow” she said before walking away. I sighed and opened my door, collapsing on the bed.

The next morning I woke up to the fresh smell of coffee and… peppermint? I opened my eyes to see Chuck standing at the end of my bed  
“Oh my god Chuck” I said  
“Good morning to you too”  
“What are you doing here? And what is that smell?”  
“I promised you a day together didn’t I?”

“Yeah but it’s not even the day yet”  
“Tired from your night out? I saw Gossip Girl post about it, the infamous trio is back again. Are you and Blair going to start a cat fight in the mall again?”  
“No I waved my white flag”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, besides Blair likes the spotlight more then me”  
“Agreed” he walked over to me  
“Changing the subject” he pulled a tray closer to me which had on coffee and chocolate chip pancakes” I raised an eyebrow  
“What? A brother can’t make his sister her favourite breakfast? Oh and the peppermint your smelling? From the coffee” I licked my lips  
  
“Now eat up” he stood up  
“We have a big day ahead of us, you have school tomorrow and there’s plenty to do before you go back”  
“Are we going shopping for new pencils?”  
“Oh I’m not talking about school” with that he left me to eat and get dressed. About a hour later he was knocking on my door. I opened it and said

“Now you knock”  
“Yes I didn’t want to catch you getting dressed now come on” he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the hallway. While we were walking down Chuck was telling me everything that I missed  
“Well you know about Gossip Girl, oh Serena and Dan Humphrey are dating”  
“I know she told me last night”  
“Blair and Nate broke up”  
“Again I know that”  
“You must be happy about that”  
“Why would I?”  
“I saw the way you looked at him”  
“For the third time in the last 24 hours-

“Third time?”  
“Serena and Blair were bugging me about it”  
“Is that why you stuck your tongue down the bartenders throat?”  
“Oh god” I said putting my hand on my forehead “no I did it because he was hot, I didn’t even give him my number”  
“Reason to go back” Chuck smirked “or not” I rolled my eyes  
“I actually do relationships Chuck”  
“Yes” he gestured forward “with Nathaniel” we got in the elevator  
“Ok for the 4th time”

“Oh your counting now”  
“Me and Nate are just friends that’s all we ever were and that’s all we ever will be.”  
“Come on Lex I can tell there’s more then that”  
“Oh what am I supposed to say? Hey Chuck I think your best friend is really hot and I want to sleep with him?” The elevator dinged and the door opened revealing Serena, her family and of course…  
“Dad” we both said  
“Lexi!” Eric said both of us stepped out

“Eric!” I said he ran up to me to hug me  
“When did you get back?”  
“Yes when did you get back?” Dad said I cleared my throat  
“Last night” I said  
“Why didn’t you call? We would have come and gotten you” Eric said  
“Yes why didn’t you call?” Dad asked  
“I just wanted to surprise you is all”  
“She wanted to make a grand entrance” Chuck said standing up for me. I walked over to Lily  
“Lily it’s so great to finally see you again I am so sorry I wasn’t able to make it to your wedding.”

“Yes Bart said you were up to your elbows in school work but we appreciate the gift you sent us. The tea set is beautiful”  
“Of course I saw it and my mind instantly came to you, not just because there’s lilies on it” we both laughed  
“Lily I’m so sorry to interrupt but I owe my sister a day out and we are on a schedule” Lilly smiled while Bart seemed surprised at Chucks attempt at organizing something that wasn’t a party.  
“Of course you two were always thick as thieves, I do expect you both to be home for supper”  
“Definitely” I replied me and Chuck waved goodbye and walked outside where our limo driver was waiting for us.

The ride to… wherever we’re going Chuck was looking out the window  
“Penny for your thoughts?” He looked over at me  
“Sorry just thinking about something” I bit my lip  
“What? I know that look, you know something” I shook my head and held up my hands  
“Trust me it’s nothing, just something Serena told me last night while she was catching me up”  
“What did she tell you” he asked in a serious voice  
“Just gossip really between two friends sisters actually”

“Lexi”  
“She shouldn’t have told me it wasn’t her place”  
“Lexi what was it”  
“About you and Blair” Chuck sighed and leaned back  
“Did Blair tell you things too? Did she tell you about the limo ride?”  
“What limo ride…. Oh my god” I put up the privacy partition  
“Did you guys have sex in this limo?”  
“No”  
“Oh thank god” I leaned back Chuck sighed  
“Wow a second sigh”

“I just hate that you found out from Serena and not me”  
“Well out of things on your list to tell me I think sleeping with Blair would probably be at the bottom”Chuck was silent  
“Oh my god you like her, Chuck Bass has a crush”  
“No I don’t, I don’t do crushes” I raised my eyebrow  
“Please you’re a softie”  
“Only around you” I smiled  
“Ok let’s change the topic, where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see” the limo stopped, the driver opened the door and held out his hand. I took it and got out  
“You took me to the mall?”  
“Your starting school tomorrow and I know you want some new clothes”  
“What for? We have uniforms”  
“Yes but what about all that time your not in uniform?” I smiled  
“Come on” together with my arm wrapped around his we walked inside the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Lexi spend the day out and Chuck challenges Lexi  
> Nate makes an appearance

 

Chapter 4  
Lexis P.O.V  
“So tell me about this bartender” Chuck said about three stops into our shopping spree  
“Oh well his name is Zack and-  
“You got a name, my my you have changed” I rolled my eyes  
“I wasn’t that bad”  
“Remember New Years Eve two years ago? When we went to that party and I found you on the couch with two guys, you knew neither of their names” I started giggling

“That’s because I was so drunk oh my god was that when we went on the rooftop and you screamed you were king of the world?”  
“No that was last week” I lightly slapped his arm  
“No that was our 16th birthday”  
“Oh that’s right oh god that whole night is a blur, I remember a plane, Chuck did we get on a plane?” Chuck laughed  
“You my dear sister had too much to drink that night, your also avoiding the topic”

“That’s because I don’t know much about him! His name is Zack, he has nice striking blue eyes and is a good kisser” Chuck scrunched his nose  
“Didn’t need to know that last part”  
“Why do you care so much?”  
“Because I want to know everything since you’ve been back since whenever I ask about London you do that thing with your eyes and you bit your lip and change the topic.”  
“Because it’s boring you wouldn’t be interested” Chuck laughed

“No I wouldn’t be interested in my sister in London surrounded by boys with wonderful accents all of which would fall to their knees when you walked in.”  
“Ok that’s not what happened?”  
“Really you didn’t wow them with your beauty? Dear sister are you slipping?” I scoffed  
“That sounds like a challenge dear brother, and for your information some of them did take interest in me.”  
“Are you willing to accept my challenge?”  
“I am, tonight downtown at the Italian place”  
“Fine if you can get Zacks number by the end of our meal then I will take back what I said” I smirked  
“I’ll do you one better, if I don’t end up going home with him at the end of the night then you win.” Both of us stopped  
“Deal” He held out his hand, I grasped it in a firm handshake.

We continued shopping and even ran into Nate who was wandering alone like a lost puppy.  
“Oh Nathaniel!” Chuck took my bags  
“Thank god you’re here my dear sister needs someone to carry her bags” He practically shoved them in Nate’s hands  
“Wh-  
“Hush Lexi you are a lady and a lady especially a Bass doesn’t carry her own bags right Nathaniel?”  
“Nate you don’t have to do that I’m sorry my brother is just loosing his mind” I said that last part sternly while glaring at Chuck  
“No it’s fine, I’m actually glad I ran into you, it’s my moms birthday soon and I have no idea what to get”  
“Is that why you’ve been wandering around like a lost puppy?” I asked giggling  
“Guilty”  
“Oh Naty” I said then grabbed his arm  
“Come with me” I waked down the hall talking to Nate about possible gift ideas  
“Hey!” Chuck said realizing he was left out  
“Come on brother, we have some work to do”

 **2** **hours** **later**  
After getting Nate the perfect gift for his mom he insisted on leaving us so we could catch up. Chuck and I left the mall to go to supper. The whole ride there Chuck was smirking  
“Something to say?” I asked  
“Your not gonna do it”  
“Oh and why not?”  
“Because your so hung up on Nathaniel”  
“Oh my god” I put my hands over my face  
“Stop with the Nate thing already”  
“Naty? What the hell was that?”  
“A nickname!” He looked at me in disgust  
“Ok a bad nickname noted, still going to prove you wrong”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes” with perfect timing we stopped and Lexi opened the door before the driver could and power walked inside the restaurant.

Chucks P.O.V  
“Mr Bass if I may interject: I’m confused if you want Miss Bass to be with Mr Archibald why are you practically shoving her in the arms of another man?” I smirked  
“It’s simple: I want Nate to see Lexi with another man so he can realize what he’s missing out on although if you want my opinion he should have found that out a long time ago, point is when it comes to relationships Nathaniel doesn’t always realize what he wants is right in front of him so I figured seeing Lexi with another man would make him jealous and give him that extra push he needs.” The driver was silent

“You disapprove”  
“It is not my place Mr. Bass”  
“Good” I walked inside without another word, the waitress looked up at the sound of me waking in.  
“Just one tonight?” She asked tilting her head, twirling her blond hair while blinking and taking that extra step forward. I smiled who said Lexi was the only one who could have fun tonight?  
“No I’m actually here with my sister, brown hair, probably stormed in and instead on getting a spot right by the bar?”

“I did actually and told her that we can’t have minors by the bar but she said-  
“That her name was Lexi Bass and with a simple phone call she could end all of your careers?” She giggled  
“Wow your good”  
“No I simply know my sister, so I take it she’s by the bar?” The waitress nodded  
“Lovely and if there is any spare tables available I’ll take it for two and also” I walked forward and held out my hand  
“I didn’t get to introduce myself: Chuck Bass” she took my hand  
“Stacie”  
“Stacie when are you off for the night?”

“In a couple hours actually”  
“Perfect you see me and my sister have a bet and if I lose that bet well let’s just say I’ll be going home alone tonight. Would you keep me company?” She nodded  
“Wonderful, I’ll pick you up after your shift” she nodded and led me to a spare table  
“Thank you” I said sitting down and looking around for Lexi. I spotted her by the bar already a drink in hand with the bartender with dark hair and as she described striking blue eyes. He nodded at something Lexi said then they leaned in for a kiss. At that moment I became much more interested at the menu until I her someone sit down, I looked up to see it was Lexi and smiled

“See you found him, why are you back so soon?” She smirked  
“You know as well as I do it’s best to keep them waiting”  
“You are evil” she put her hand over her heart  
“Thank you” I smiled  
“There’s the Lexi I know” throughout dinner she would wave to the bartender- Zack but make no move until just before our food came she clammed she would be right back, that she was going to the bathroom. However when our food arrived Lexi was still gone. I looked over at the bar to see it empty I was surprised and saw Stacie walk by

“Stacie?” She looked over at me and smiled  
“Chuck”  
“Just out of curiosity the bartender Zack I here his name is do you happen to know where he went?”  
“Oh Zack was just a fill in for a couple hours until the scheduled bartender was supposed to get here, he’s probably off now”  
“Interesting” I looked at her bright green eyes and smiled  
“When exactly is your shift over?”  
“In about 5 minutes”  
“Lovely, in those 5 minutes could you bag up our supper, it seems my sister found a alternative supper night” she giggled

“Of course I’ll be right back” I nodded and watched her leave. I took the time to go on my phone and noticed there was a post from Gossip Girl. I smiled at the pictures of me and Lexi at the mall, both of us walking down the mall with bags in our hands looking like royalty. Then there was one of us sitting at the table merely minutes ago laughing. The caption read

_Look out Upper East Siders because the Bass siblings are out and about, sources say they were spotted at the mall then took a nice trip to the very restaurant L went to with S and B. Back for the food so soon Lexi? Or is it a certain someone who has your appetite? I’ll be watching Princess L xoxo Gossip Girl_

I put down my phone when I herd footsteps. I looked up to see Stacie with a plastic bag and her jacket  
“Got your takeout” she handed me my bag. “Ready?” I smiled  
“You have no idea” I got up and wrapped my arm around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi is late and can’t find her brother but she does find another pair of siblings.

Chapter 5  
Chucks P.O.V  
I snuck back into my room after a late night with Stacie, it was worth it though. I walked past Lexis room and curiosity lead me to knocking on her door to see if she had come home. I didn’t get a response so I knocked a little bit harder  
“Lexi? You there?” I asked again silence I turned around with the intention to walk back to my own room and collapse on my bed for a few hours of sleep but I almost ran directly into Lexi who was sporting the walk of shame look. Hair all tangled, tossed to one side, her shoes in one hand while her bag was in the other.

“Pay up Bass” I smirked   
“Only because I’m in a good mood, you haven’t lost your touch, your still the same vixen who would lure poor helpless guys into your trap.” Her smile widened   
“I learn from the best, looks like I’m not that only one that had fun tonight”  
“You have no idea”  
“Well we better get some sleep, tomorrow is my first day back and I would prefer to be well rested”  
“Good night then dear sister” she walked towards her room and opened the door  
“Oh by the way” she turned her head “all your shopping bags are in your room, I know how you like to organize your clothes otherwise someone else would have unpacked for you”   
“Thank you Chuck” she said then turned back towards her room and shut the door behind her. I walked to my own room and immediately collapsed on my bed.

Lexis P.O.V  
“Lexi!” I woke up to someone shaking me. I reached for my pillow and put it above my head  
“You reached the brain and body of Lexi Bass we are currently not operating right now please leave a message at the beep.”   
“Lexi this is serious, do you want to be late for your first day back to school?” I shot up and looked at Serena who was shaking me   
“No”  
“Well lets go” she said standing up in full uniform. I groaned but she tossed me my clothes

“You got 5 minutes to get changed otherwise I’m dragging you there” she said walking out. I followed her orders and within 5 minutes I was running down the stairs passing by everyone sitting down  
“There you are” Lilly said I just nodded and grabbed a piece of toast   
“Breakfast looks great Lilly but I’m gonna be late, see you later” I waved goodbye and wasn’t even looking when I almost ran directly into dad. I took one look at him and knew he was disposed at me.

“Sorry dad, gonna be late”  
“For your first day back?”  
“Overslept”  
“Yes I got that when Eric Serena and Chuck came down here an hour ago and joined us for breakfast.”  
“I’ll do better tomorrow now if you excuse me I’m gonna be late” I said running past him then out the door and into one of the limos.”  
“Late Miss Bass?” The driver said  
“Just a bit”

“It’s like you never left” I smiled and was quite for the rest of the ride manly due to lack of caffeine which made me cranky also nervousness. I took a deep breath when the car parked outside of school   
“Good luck Miss Bass” I smiled  
“How many times do I have to tell you it’s Lexi?”  
“At least one more time” I got out and waved goodbye then took one final look before walking towards the entrance. I ignored all the looks and the whispers as I looked around for my brother or Nate or Serena. I saw Serena leaning up against a wall talking to someone who I only saw the back off but I assumed it was Dan. I walked towards them

“Serena thank god, a familiar face” Dan turned around and I finally matched the face to the stories Serena told me.  
“Lexi hi, sorry for not waiting up this is Dan”  
“No problem and hi” I stuck out my hand   
“I’m Lexi” he smiled   
“You’re the infamous Lexi Bass” he took it and I shook his hand  
“Well I wouldn’t say famous”  
“Trust me you’ve been the front and centre of every gossip girl post this weekend I think that counts for something” I smiled   
“Thanks, I think” me and Serena giggled   
“Your not what I expected” Dan said   
“I get that a lot, once people meet my brother then me they expect me to be-  
“Madam Satan?” Dan asked “oh god um sorry Chuck is your brother-  
“Twin actually”  
“Right and I didn’t mean to offend you it’s jus that me and Chuck and Chuck and well” he looked around at everyone talking in their own little groups “everyone has had-  
“Dan I get it you don’t need to explain yourself” he looked at me confused

“Chuck isn’t perfect but neither am I, I’m here to start over and maybe get to know some new friends”   
“And I would love to get to know you, especially with how much Serena talks about you you guys seem really close” I nodded then before anyone could say anything the bell rang  
“See you two at lunch?” I said before walking away  
“Oh Lexi! What happened last night? It’s all over Gossip Girl” I smiled and turned around  
“I’ll tell you later” I shouted   
“Tonight!” She shouted back I didn’t respond I only ran up the stairs and walked inside.

Still not seeing my brother I walked down the halls and took out my phone sending a text to Chuck. _Where_ _are_ _u?_ I looked at it hopping he would reply when I ran right into another body   
“Oh my god I’m so sorry” I said when I herd the noise of books and papers flying. I looked at the blond girl who bent down to get her things

“No it’s my fault, I slept in and was in a rush to get to class” I smirked and bent down to help  
“That makes two of us expect my excuse is that I don’t know what my schedule is yet.” The blond haired girl looked at me for the first time.  
“Woah” I am used to people staring at me so I began to gather all of the books and papers into a pile.   
“Sorry it’s just your all over Gossip Girl, your Chucks sister Lexi. Wow you guys look even more alike in person and now I’m staring I’m sorry.”  
“Well I did just run directly into you while trying to get in contact with said brother” I said giving her back her things   
“Thank you” she said taking them then turning her head around then back at me.

“I’m sorry I got to know-  
“Twins, I was born first I often joke that those were the greatest 5 minutes of my life” she giggled   
“Why hasn’t I seen you around?”  
“I left for a while, this is my first day back”  
“Oh well I’m Jenny Humphrey”  
“Dans sister?” I asked   
“You met my brother?”  
“Yeah 5 minutes ago actually” I said  
“Oh well it was great to meet you”  
“See you around?” I asked   
“Yeah see you around” Jenny and I parted ways and I walked in the headmistress office.  
“I know I’m late but I’m here now and I’m ready to get my schedule”

Headmistress Queller opened a drawer then took out a sheet of paper which she handed to me  
“Please don’t make this a habit Miss Bass”   
“Yes mam” I said taking it I looked at my first class then started to walk away   
“Oh and Miss Bass?” Headmistress Queller said when I got to the door, I turned around   
“Welcome back”  
“Thank you” I replied with a smile 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack is out, someone else has caught Lexis attention

Chapter 6  
Lexis P.O.V  
I ran down the hallway until I got to my first class and opened the door. Every eye including the teachers was on me.  
“Sorry I’m late” I said  
“Miss Bass good of you to join us” I smiled and took a seat. The teacher carried on with the lesson while I took out my notebook and started writing down notes.

About halfway through doing math equations I dropped my pencil. I sighed and went to bend down and pick it up but someone beat me to it. My eyes met blue and I smiled  
“Thanks”  
“Your welcome” oh and a English accent too. I took the pencil and sat back up while taking the opportunity to get a better look. Ocean blue eyes with jet black hair I would like to run my hands over and a sharp jawline to match. He noticed me staring and I quickly turned my head back to my paper while trying not to blush. Once the bell rang I stood up and ran out the door before he could follow me.

Using the combination on my schedule I opened my locker put in my unneeded math textbook and slammed my locker. What the hell was that? When have I ever ran away from a guy before? Normally I would go up to him right away, if I didn’t chicken out I would have his number by now.  
“Damn it” I shouted to no one  
“What’s wrong dear sister?” I turned to look at Chuck  
“Where the hell have you been? I’ve been looking for you all day!”  
“Here, on time for that matter” he said with a classic smirk I mearly rolled my eyes  
“Save the lecture I’m sure I’ll get a earful when I get home”

“What are you upset about anyway?” He asked leaning against the lockers I groaned and leaned against my locker  
“I screwed up, there’s this guy in my math class”  
“Moving on from Zack so soon?” I shrugged  
“Zack was cute but that’s where it ended”  
“And Mr mysterious? He’s different  
“Oh god you make him sound even better, he bent down to pick up my pencil”  
“What a gentleman”  
“I know and his eyes oh their gorgeous and his hair I just want to to run my hands through it and he’s British!”  
“So who is he?”

“Thats where I messed up, I don’t know”  
“What!”  
“I panicked and when class was over I just ran out”  
“Lexi”  
“I know I know” I said frustrated  
“You need to go back there and find him”  
“I do don’t I, wait why am I taking advice from you? Also why is it good?” Chuck shrugged and the bell rang  
“See you later” I said waving him off before heading to my next class.

Chucks P.O.V  
Once Lexi walked away my phone went off and I saw a new post on gossip girl of Lexi walking down the hall. It must have been posted earlier. The caption read 

_Running a little late on your first day L? The bell waits for no one not even royalty. Late night last night? Seems like our Princess needs to learn how to balance fun and school. How did she manage while she was away? Either way hurry Lexi or your gonna be late for math don’t want to start school with a late, how would dear old dad feel about that?”_ I gripped my phone and walked to my class trying not to focus on Gossip Girl.

I was distracted by writing my essay then I herd a psst in my ear. I turned around to see Nate  
“What is it?” I whispered  
“Do you known if Lexi really did hook up with that guy?” I rolled my eyes, finally the prey catches the bait  
“Does it matter? My sister goes through boys like toys anyway, she’s already moved on” I saw the disappointed look on Nate’s face. I couldn’t help but be surprised Lexi moved on from Zack much faster then anticipated but this new guy can still be the bait I need.

“Who is it?” I shot him a confused look  
“Why do you care?” I asked   
“I don’t” he said trying not to sound guilty “I’m asking for Serna”  
“Tell Serena to ask Lexi herself then” Nate nodded and I took a deep breath and turned back around focusing on my essay.

Lexis P.O.V  
When lunch rolled by I took my lunch outside hopping to find Serena and Blair on the steps. I was walking by until I found the top of Blair’s head. I smiled and walked towards them  
“Hi guys” both girls smiled and I noticed 3 other girls circling around Blair. At the sight of me all three girls looked shocked

“Lexi sit, Serena was telling me you had a story to tell?” Blair asked. When I sat down the girls got closer to me  
“Yeah it’s not a huge deal”  
“I herd you hooked up with a bartender”  
“I herd he has a eight pack”  
“Um…” I started  
“Are you seeing him again?” Blair rolled her eyes  
“Girls relax and let Lexi tell us herself” all three girls backed away  
“Um Blair who are these girls?”  
“Some freshman who are shadowing me for the day”

“Ok…” I said then turned my focus on Blair and Serena  
“Well actually-  
“Oh my god you found a new guy already?” I looked at the girl closed to me  
“Sorry your just all over Gossip Girl and your Lexi Bass, you can make guys kneel with a flick of your wrist”  
“I herd you once went out with a guy who simply looked at you. One look and he was under your spell”  
“That’s not all you-  
“Ok we get it” Blair said a little annoyed  
“Girls why don’t you go get something to drink” Serena said Blair’s minions all stood up and walked away. I sighed  
“Blair I’m-  
“No need your reputation proceeds you, I can’t ignore that” she said  
“So what did you want to tell us” Serena asked trying to change the subject  
“It doesn’t matter” I said taking a bit of my lunch  
“Yes it does, please tell us” Blair said I smiled  
“Ok” both girls squealed  
“So Zack is old news now there’s this guy in my class, he’s gorgeous and when I dropped my pencil he picked it up before me.”  
“Aww” both girls  
“What’s his name?” Blair asked  
“When are you guys going out?” Serena added my face fell  
“About that… I didn’t get his number”

“What?!” Both girls shouted  
“I sped off when class was over oh god” I put my hand on my face  
“He has a accent too”  
“Ok” Blair put her hand on my forehead  
“So your not sick”  
“Maybe she’s a clone” Serena said  
“Haha very funny”  
“Although moving on at a fast rate is identical to the real Lexi” Blair said  
“We need further confirmation” Serena said  
“Agreed” her and Blair each took a hand and pulled me up  
“Hey!” They started dragging me towards the hallway  
“Guys?! What is going on?”  
“Chuck!” Serena shouted  
“Why are we looking for Chuck?” I asked  
“Maybe he can see what’s wrong” Blair said I rolled my eyes  
“Guys I just freaked out I’m fin- I stopped and saw Mystery Boy standing across from me at his locker “nows your chance” Serena said  
“What?” I said  
“Go over there” Blair demanded  
“But-  
“Your Lexi Bass remember” Serena said I nodded  
“Yeah your right” both girls clapped and I walked over still a little nervous. When he herd me he looked up and smiled

“Was wondering if you would show up again” I bit my lip  
“Why?”  
“So I could ask you out”  
“What makes you think I would say yes, I mean I don’t even know your name” he chuckled  
“Yes your right my apologies” he held out his hand  
“I’m Jessie”  
“Lexi” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair needs a favour from Lexi

Lexis P.O.V  
I walked away, Jessie’s number in my phone towards Serena and Blair.  
“Sooo?” Serena asked I smiled  
“He asked me out” both girls squealed  
“We have to go shopping” Blair said  
“I went yesterday with Chuck”  
“What about you nails?” Serena said  
“Yes and your hair” Blair added she then pulled out her phone  
“We are all getting medi pedis, when’s the date?”  
“Saturday”  
“Perfect Friday it is” I couldn’t help but smile as Blair walked away to go book the appointment  
  
“Is it weird that I’m this excited for a date with a guy I just met?”  
“No not at all” Serena reassured me  
“Where is he taking you?”  
“I don’t know he wants to surprise me”  
“Oh that’s so cute” Blair came back  
“What is?”  
“Lexis date is surprising her”  
“What are you going to wear? You can’t dress for a surprise” my face fell  
“Your right, oh god” I put my hands on my head

“What am I going to wear? I can’t be too formal in cause we go to the movies and I can’t be too casual in cause he takes me to a restaurant”  
“Ok” Serena said taking my hands and putting them down  
“You are calming down, now did he tell you a time?”  
“6”  
“Ok so it sounds like he’s taking you out to supper, so let’s go towards the more formal side” I nodded and the bell rang.  
“After school you me and Blair are going through your wardrobe and picking out your outfit” I nodded

I tried to stay focused on class and managed to make it to last period but while I was anxiously watching the clock waiting for that blissful time when the bell finally rang I felt someone put their hand over mine. I looked at Chuck who was siting right by me  
“Please stop, your tapping your pencil so much I would think your sending a message. Plus the noise is distracting” I rolled my eyes  
“Please when have you ever been interested in History”  
“Since always” he replied  
“Sure” I said refusing to believe him  
“What are you so anxious about anyway?”

“I have a date Saturday”  
“With Mystery Boy?”  
“His name is Jessie actually and I’m fine… mostly”  
“Hey” Chucks voice went from his usual sarcastic tone to a serious tone  
“Your gonna be fine” he said looking at me I nodded sensing his concern for me. I took a deep breath and managed to focus on my paper until the bell finally rang.

At the end of the day I was with Serena and Blair who was on the phone with her apparently worried mother.  
“What do you mean the models canceled! Well I don’t know where your going to find twins on such a short notice either!” She then turned to me  
“Actually mom I might have a idea, Lexi is in town.” She turned to me  
“Can you and your excuse of a brother be my mothers models for a photo shoot?” She asked practically begging

“I would love to and I’m sure I can convince Chuck to come” she scoffed  
“Please cameras in front of his face for hours on end? He’ll love it” she went back on the phone  
“Mom I have a idea just trust me I’ll see you soon” she hung up the phone just as quick as I was on the phone  
“Hello?”  
“Chuck Blair needs a favour from us”  
“Pass”  
“No you’ll like this: her moms models canceled on her and apparently she needs some twins to model for her.” Chuck was silent

“Please Blair will owe you one”  
“I most certainly will not” I looked at her and raised my eyebrow as if to say really? She sighed  
“Fine I’ll owe him one” Serena was silent but I could tell she was fight back a laugh at the thought of the great Queen B owing Chuck Bass. Chuck was silent for another moment before saying  
“I’ll do it” I smiled and said to Blair  
“He’s in” Blair clapped her hands  
“My mother will be so relived”  
“Meet us at Waldorf Designs we are headed there now” I hung up  
“Thank you thank you thank you” Blair said hugging me

“Whatever you want is yours” I chuckled  
“I’ll keep that in mind”  
“Ready to be a model for a day?” Serena asked  
“A little nervous” I admitted getting to Blair’s limo I looked around before shooting Blair a look she just looked at me confused before I raised a eyebrow at her.  
“Oh god no” she shouted out loud  
“What’s going on?” Serna asked I laughed  
“Nothing don’t worry about it” I said Blair shook her head  
“You know you can be infuriating sometimes”  
“I know” I replied before crossing my legs. I got out my phone and texted Chuck

_Please for the love of god just tell me which limo you and Blair did it in so I can make a mental note of avoiding it entirely I got a reply back instantly saying  
_

_But that would ruin the fun_ I rolled my eyes 

_Your frustrating arrogant_

_You wound me dear sister only a day back at school and your already sounding like Blair_   
_Speaking off I’m sure your already planning this favour she owes you_

_You_   _know_ _me_ _too_ _well_    
  


I was about to put my phone down then I got a text from Jessie

 _What are you doing right now?_ I smiled  

What’s that?” Serena asked I raised my head  
“What?”  
“That smile, I know that smile you got a text from Jessie didn’t you?”  
“Maybe” I replied texting him

 _In a limo right now on my way to Waldorf Designs to model in a photo shoot with my brother  
Sounds like your busy and I was just about to ask you if you wanted to have coffee _curse those models and their absence 

 _But now that your going to be a model guess we will have to reschedule_ I giggled  
“What’s going on?” Blair asked  
“She’s texting Jessie” Blair got closer so did Serena  
“What’s he saying?” Blair asked  
“He wants to have coffee I told him what I’m up to he said now that I’m a model he’s going to have to reschedule” I said both girls laughed I replied

I put my phone down and refrained from smiling so instead I started bitting my lip.  
“Your blushing!” Serena exclaimed I shook my head  
“Yes you are! My my has Lexi Bass found herself a suitor?” Blair teased  
“Maybe” I replied looking out the window, just maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Lexi model  
> The photographer is interested in Lexis ideas  
> Both Bass sibling have problems

Chapter 8  
Lexis P.O.V  
“Oh thank god you’re here!” Elenor exclaimed approaching us the second we stepped foot into her office. She ran to embrace me  
“When did you get back? And why haven’t I herd anything?” She asked sternly glaring at Serna and Blair  
“Friday night” I replied  
“You must tell us about London, tomorrow after school you and Serna are coming over.”  
“I second that” Serna said I smiled  
“Sounds like a great idea” I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

“No more time for taking Jenny!” Jenny? I turned around to see Jenny Humphrey running up to Eleanor  
“Get Lexi into wardrobe stat and oh Lexi have you seen Chuck?” just when I was about to shake my head I heard a familiar voice.  
“Right here” Eleanor turned around to face him  
“Oh thank god”  
“More like speak of the Devil” Blair mumbled Serena snorted but Elenor chose to ignore both of them  
“Ok so Jenny take Lexi and you two” she snapped her fingers and too more employees- most likely interns  
“Take Chuck to his room and get him in wardrobe and makeup” the girls nodded and Chuck left with both of them. I rolled my eyes as Jenny led me to my room.

“$20 says he goes home with at least one of those girls by the end of the night” I said closing the door behind us. I sighed as I walked over and took off my shirt as Jenny gathers my outfit  
“Doesn’t it bother you?” She asked I turned around and grabbed my shirt, pulling it over my head.  
“It did” Jenny looked at my surprised  
“Really what changed?” I shrugged  
“I don’t know somewhere down the line I just accepted it I guess” I unzipped my pants and put on the skirt Jenny gave me. I sat down while she started playing with my hair.

“I’m also not one to talk about who you can or can’t sleep with” I said “I’m sure you’ve herd stories”  
“No not at all” I scoffed  
“Jenny Gossip Girl alone is blasting more about my personal life then I would have liked to have shared.” I replied  
“So did you really make out with that bartender?”  
“Yep” I replied  
“Why do you and Chuck do it?”

“Oh Jenny there is much about Chuck that you don’t know, that nobody knows.” I said I was quit for a second before saying  
“So tell me how long have you been working here?” I crossed my legs  
“A few months”  
“Your outfit? Where did you get it?”  
“Oh I made it, that’s the whole reason why I took this job, I want to be a designer”  
“Really?” She nodded and I looked at her up and down through her reflection in the mirror watching her put my hair up in a messy ponytail  
“Independent or would you like to design for other labels?”  
“Independent” I nodded  
“Interesting” I replied and was quiet, thinking what the chances are of Jenny one day actually making it in fashion.

Her look would surly sell all she needs is more experience and also knowledge of the business side of being a independent designer. I could lend a hand no problem and help her start off but would it be the right move? She is still only young and sounds like she’s itching to start working for herself instead of sewing for Eleanor. But would her father and Dan approve of Jenny taking such a huge risk? I’m sure they would rather want her to play it safe and work for a well known fashion label.

“Lexi?” Jenny asked  
“Oh sorry just thinking” there was a knock on the door  
“Come in” I said Blair walked in  
“You ready?” I nodded and stood up I was wearing a plain white long sleeved shirt and a black vest over it paring with a short black skirt. On my way out Jenny handed me a tie which I had tied loosely around my neck by time I met up with Chuck. Chuck was dressed in a white shirt as well with the collar flaps sticking up and black dress pants. He was adjusting his sleeves so he didn’t see me when I straightened out his collar. I adjusted the flaps and undid the first couple buttons on his shirt. He smirked

“Satisfied?”  
“Don’t tease me that was driving me crazy, would you rather have me fix it or one of the interns?” He opened his mouth  
“Never mind stupid question” he shut his mouth and I turned to Eleanor who now had a photographer beside her  
“So what’s the plan?” We then followed the photographer to a area where there was a bunch of cameras set up and a white backdrop. Both of us listened to the photographer who was saying how to pose and what looked good. After a while we took a break, I herd Eleanor and the photographer talking

“There amazing Eleanor the camera loves them but-  
“But what?”  
“It’s not natural enough they look stiff like they are told how to pose.” I butted in  
“I may have a solution” both of them looked at me  
“Me and Chuck have always been our best when it’s just the two of us walking around the city, no one to tell us what to do or how to act.  
The photographer was silent for a moment before he said  
“Ok we’ll try it your way” I smiled and walked back to Chuck

“Change of scenery, we’re going outside”Chuck raised an eyebrow  
“Just trust me” I grabbed his arm and together we walked down the streets both of us talking and laughing not even noticing the cameras beside us. Only when did they have to take a front photo did we stop, pose and start walking again. I saw a lamppost and immediately got a idea. I smiled and walked over to it, I grabbed it with one arm and spun around it. Chuck reached his hand out and I grabbed it letting go of the lamppost.He twirled me around which caused me to giggle.

“This is so much better” Chuck replied “and not just the photoshoot, I missed you” I smiled  
“I missed you too, our chats weren’t enough”  
“Agreed, and they weren’t enough either” I nodded I looked around for Blair or Serena who wanted to come with us. Both of them seemed to be out of earshot.  
“They wouldn’t let me call you more, even when I got perks for improvement” Chuck nodded  
“I understand” he said not wanting to cause a scene. We carried on for another hour not bringing up the topic again. When it was over I collapsed in my chair

“Tired?” Jenny asked  
“Excused, first we modelled here then I suggested we head outside for a more “natural look”  
“How did it go?” Jenny asked taking out the hairband  
“Amazing, apparently the camera loves us but that’s not new.” I said with a smirk when I was dressed back in my normal clothes I opened my dressing room door  
“Good to see you again Jenny, see you around?” She nodded I smiled in return and shut the door. Eleanor thanked me for doing this and I shook hands with the photographer  
“Thank you for the suggestion” I shrugged  
“I just thought of what works for me”  
“Can I show you the photos before we leave?” I nodded and followed him to the cameras.

“Now see these are the photos we took inside” He was right while visually the photos were amazing we looked stiff and poised  
“Here is the photos from outside” these photos showed me and Chuck walking along the street, me twirling around the pole, Chuck with arm casually around my shoulders with a smile on his face.  
“These are amazing- not- not that the first ones weren’t” he chuckled  
“No it’s ok you really had a original idea” I shrugged  
“It’s my brother I’ve known him all my life I know he wouldn’t want to be posing in front of a room he wants to be free”

“That’s a huge problem with models a lot of them a lot of them look stiff in the first take. I get it it must be weird some guy behind a camera telling you what do do or how to pose.”  
“Maybe if you had the models feel more comfortable, bring them outside or to a spot they like you not only have a great background but more comfortable models.”  
“That’s not a bad idea” he grabbed something out of his jacket  
“Listen this is a long shot but if your ever interested in the fashion industry then I would love to work with you.” He handed me his card and I took it  
“Thanks, I’m only in high school right now but in a few years who knows.”  
“Great meeting you Lexi” he took out his hand and I shook it  
“You too Max”

Chuck was waiting for me in the limo  
“Was wondering what was taking you so long, you and the photographer weren’t getting friendly were you?” I gently swatted him  
“You know not everyone has a one tracked mind” I leaned back  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing” he shrugged I scoffed  
“You’ve been more sexually charged then normal, what’s going on”  
“I- I can’t…” he gestured to himself I just laughed

“It’s not funny”  
“Maybe it’s a sign”  
“No it’s not that” he looked out the window  
“What is it?”  
“It’s Blair” I raised my eyebrow  
“Blair? You have sex with her once-  
“Several times actually”  
“Ew ok moving on, you have sex with her and now you can’t with anyone else? Well” I crossed my legs and put my arms up on the back of the seat  
“Sounds like someone’s in looove”  
“I’m not”  
“Sure your not, oh and don’t worry I won’t tell anyone that the great Chuck Bass is going through sexual withdraws” I smirked  
“Stop enjoying this”  
“So that means you’ll be around tonight?”  
“Obviously, no point in going out, be board out of my mind though”  
“You can help me then, Serena Blair and Elenor want to know all about London” he whipped his head back at me  
“We’ve got a problem then”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounds like Lexi has found her prince but not everyone shares the same enthusiasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petition for Bart to be stabbed multiple times wow that was violent I’m sorry blame George R.R. Martian

Lexis P.O.V

When we got home everyone was already eating dinner. Serena took off earlier to get home on time unlike us.  
“I thought you two would be home by now.” Dad said “and you didn’t join us yesterday like we discussed” I opened my mouth to say something  
“Never mimd just sit down” both of us sat at the two empty seats and ate our food in silence.

“So where were you?”  
“Eleanor asked Lexi and Chuck for a favour” Serena said defending us “they modelled for her” Dad scoffed then looked at Chuck  
“You must have liked that, cameras on you at all times, taking pictures of you.” Chuck didn’t respond but I saw his jaw tighten  
“Blair asked us, we did this for a friend” I responded Dad just glared at me  
“I got a call from school, late on your first day?” I just took a bit of my food  
“Under no circumstances are you going to be late again, is that clear?” I straightened my back  
“Yes sir” he gave a side smile  
“Good” then gave all of his attention to Lilly while Eric and Serena looked at me and Chuck eyes widened even Lilly seemed distracted.

“Well that went well” I said walking back to my room  
“Is he always like that?” Serena asked “Yep” I replied turning a corner  
“I-I-I” Serena stuttered I turned around  
“It’s fine Serena really” I unlocked my door  
“I would we rather talk about anything else right now” Serena walked towards my closet  
“So what are you going to wear to your date?” I smiled and laid on my bed propping my elbow up  
“You tell me?”  
“Definitely…. Oh this skirt” she held out a black mid length black skirt  
“When was the last time you wore a skirt? Or even a dress?” I opened my mouth then immediately shut it.  
“That’s what I thought, your wearing this” she threw it on the bed I groaned

“No groaning this is a date not a mindless hook up”  
“But those are so much easier” I said “none of these…. Feelings” she sat down next to me  
“What kind of feelings?”  
“These butterfly feelings whenever I see him, talk to him, or even text him oh god” my head collapsed on my pillow  
“Serena am I getting soft?”  
“You? Never”  
“Then why do I have these feelings? I’ve never had them before and this isn’t my first relationship.”  
“Maybe this guy is different”  
“Yeah that’s one way to put it”  
“These feelings are good L, it lets you know that you like this guy” I sighed then my phone rang. My eyes widened and I reached for it

“Hello?”  
“Lexi it’s Jessie”  
“I was actually just talking about you”  
“Should I be worried?” I giggled  
“No not at all, just nervous for our date”  
“Me too, it’s been a while since I’ve been out with a girl as beautiful as you.” I smiled and I felt myself blushing  
“See you tomorrow for coffee?”  
“Definitely see you then”  
“Ok bye” I hung up then looked at Serena  
“He called me beautiful” Serena squealed  
“See he likes you, now back to business” she got up and continued to go through my closet while all of my thoughts went to Jessie. About what he was doing, where he was, what was he planning for Saturday? All thoughts about dinner were forgotten and only Jessie and I was the topic of tonight.

Serena left to go to bed and I spotted Chuck sneaking back in  
“When did you sneak out?”  
“Around the time Father was leaching you about the importance of punctuality.” I rolled my eyes  
“Where were you anyway? We both know your going through a dry spell right now.”  
“Just to confirm some things for this weekend.”

“Is this about Blair owing you a favour? Your cashing that in already? I thought you would dangle it in front of her face for years to come.”  
“As fun as that idea is I came up with a equally greater but more diabolical plan.”  
“What is it?” Chuck smirked  
“Blair Waldorf is going on the worst date of her life Saturday” I shook my head.  
“You know why guys yank little girls pigtails Chuck?”  
“Because their so tempting” I rolled my eyes  
“No it’s because they like them” he scoffed

“I do not like Blair”  
“Really? How much is this date gonna cost you?”  
“A few thousand dollars at least but that’s no big deal”  
“Uh huh, good night brother”  
“I do not like Blair!” Chick shouted before I shut the door, I shook my head before falling asleep.

The next day as promised me and Jessie went to a nearby coffee shop after school where we discussed basic topics: family, what we want to be and our hobbies.  
“So what’s it like having a step mum? Must be crazy after not having a mother around for so long.”  
“Yeah it’s definitely a change, but I think I needed it.” I looked down at my cup  
“I did some things that I regret that probably traces back to my lack of motherly love… or any parental love anyway but oh god” I put my hands on my face  
“My daddy issues is definitely not a good topic to have on not even a first date but…”  
“A pre first date?” I blinked

“I just wanted us to get to talking so we would have something to discuss on Saturday instead of eating in awkward silence.” I giggled  
“Definitely been on that date before”  
“How anyone could not have something to say when their around you I have no idea” I smiled  
“I could say the same thing about you, I could listen to you talk for hours.”  
I left the coffee place with Jessie by my side he promised to walk me home despite my protests of me doing it myself. About 5 minutes into the walk I was laughing at something he said when I felt his hand lace though mine. I just smiled and squeezed his hand, he returned a smile and pressed a kiss to my hand.

Jessie left me at the lobby but not before kissing my hand one more time and promising he would call me tonight. I nodded and saw Nate walk in just as Jessie kissed my hand. He took one look at us and without even a hello continued to walk to what I assume is Chucks room.  
“That’s Nate Archibald right?” Jessie asked sensing the tension  
“Yeah he’s probably just here to see my brother.”  
“Didn’t look to happy”  
“Yeah and I’m gonna find out way, thanks for coffee” I kissed him on the cheek before running to catch up with Nate.

“Nate!” Nate ignored my calls all the way to the elevator. Luckily it was just the two of us  
“Nate what the hell? I called out to you why didn’t you answer?”  
“Sorry, although your boyfriend looked like he wanted your attention speaking off isn’t there rules about PDA in the lobby” I rolled my eyes  
“He was kissing my hand not reaching under my shirt”  
“Not yet anyway” he whispered  
“Excuse me? You think you have any say on my personal life?”  
“No it’s just-  
“Just what Nate?”

“You just met the guy, you barley know him and your already head over heels for him.”  
“For your information we were having coffee, getting to know each other, he called it a pre first date” Nate scoffed  
“Thats the stupidest thing I’ve ever herd” he said shaking his head  
“Well I think it’s nice, no awkward conversations during the first date, it’s comfortable.” The elevator stopped and Eric was walking down the hall.  
“Ah a second opinion hey Eric!” Nate said stepping out  
“Ignore him he’s gone insane!” I said following him  
“Hey Nate, Lexi”

“What do you think of a pre first date?”  
“A what?”  
“Thank you” he turned to me  
“There you go” I rolled my eyes  
“You didn’t explain it properly, Eric when a guy takes you to coffee to get to know you before the first date So there’s no awkward conversation do you think that’s a good idea.”  
“Yeah actually I do”  
“Ha!” I said pointing to Nate who rolled his eyes  
“Whatever” he kept walking down the hall  
“What’s his problem?” Eric asked  
“No idea”

Later that day I saw a post on gossip girl

_Lady Bass spotted with Mystery Boy kissing her hand but then Golden Boy spots the happy couple and the ugly green monster came out. Carful L looks like there’s only room in the castle for one guy and it seems like N doesn’t like to share._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck helps Lexi cover up a lie

Lexis P.O.V  
I was doing my homework when I herd a knock on my door  
“Come in” surprisingly Chuck came in, I raised my eyebrow  
“Thought you would have plans with Nate.”  
“I did actually but he left said his mind was on something and he couldn’t focus.”

“Wonder what it is, maybe it will help explain what a ass he was to me when Jessie and I ran into him.”  
Chuck sat at the edge of my bed  
“What happened?” I shrugged  
“Jessie walked me home after we had coffee, he kissed my hand before leaving and Nate saw us. He walked past us without even a hello, ignored me when I called his name up until I caught up with him in the elevator where we got in a argument.”  
“That is our of character for Nathaniel he’s usually sicking sweet, especially to you” I rolled my eyes  
“Save it Chuck he obviously doesn’t like me if he’s acting like that” Chuck laughed

“Oh my dear sweet sister don’t you see?” I looked up at him  
“Nathaniel is jealous”  
“Ok now it’s my turn to laugh HAHAHAHAHAHA, you know Chuck you don’t get enough credit”  
“I’m serious”  
“Okay Nate is in love with me and your not in love with Blair got it. What’s next? Serna and Dan break up tomorrow.”  
“Now that actually might happen you never know” I rolled my eyes  
“Why are you here?”

“We have to figure out how you are going to get out of talking to Eleanor Blair and Serena about London.”  
“We could tell them the truth or at least Serena so someone understands”  
“Didn’t you hear what Dad said? This is a family secret”  
“Serena, Lilly and Eric are part of the family now, we can trust them” Chuck shook his head  
“No we have to keep this between us”  
“So what do we do? Make up some fabricated life that I lived in London?”  
“That’s exactly what we do, we need to look up private schools in the London area, look at local restaurants and other places you would go to, make up all the wonderful friends you had there and-

“Chuck your not serious? We’re not actually going to make up a life that I had are we?”  
“What other choice do we have? Imagine what will happen if everyone found out.”  
“I really would have to move and start at a new school. I would never be able to see anyone again” he pulled me closer  
“I wouldn’t let that happen, I would find some way to see you”  
“I know you would”  
“Nothing can keep us apart” I wrapped my arms around him

“I love you”  
“I love you too” we stayed like that in silence before I said  
“So London private schools?”  
“Sounds good to me”  
“Can their be pretty British boys?” Chuck chuckled  
“It would be cruel if there weren’t, speaking off” Chuck raised his eyebrow at me

“When where you going to tell me about Jessie?” I groaned  
“When there was something to tell”  
“Please you told me more about that bartender you made out with on your first night back then you have about Jessie”  
“Because Jessie is special, I think something can happen with him”  
“Remember your last relationship?” I groaned  
“Yes”  
“Remember how horrible he was?”  
“Yes”  
“Remember how you told me you would never be in a relationship again and to bring this exact moment up if you ever want to be in one again.”  
“This guy is different”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, just trust me on this”  
“I trust you, it’s your judgement and taste in men I don’t” I lightly slapped his chest

“You want to talk about tastes?” Let’s talk about you and Blair” Chuck groaned  
“Why”  
“Because it’s Blair with her doey eyes where she makes you think she’s all innocent then bam! Your letter that you wrote to Andrew Collins but was to chicken to send is tapped up outside his locker for everyone to see.”  
“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad”  
“Oh it was bad” Chuck sighed

“Believe me I’m not to thrilled about this either, one night with Blair Waldorf and she’s all I can think about.”  
“Weren’t you supposed to ruin her for other men and not the other way around?”  
“Here I thought you lost your wit”  
“When did you think that?” Chick smirked  
“When you waved your white flag at Blair”  
“Trust me just because I surrounded doesn’t mean she has, there’s bound to be some sort of trouble eventually.” Again silence this time Chuck broke it

“Why are you so defensive about Nathaniel, I saw the way you looked at him.”  
“Because he’s your best friend and bedsides, did you see the way he looked at Serena, or Blair, then Serena again?”  
“I did, I also saw the way Serena didn’t look at him and things with Blair crashed and burned-  
“He’s looking at me”  
“Exactly”  
“Well he’s too late”  
“Tell him that”  
“I will”  
“Just don’t break his heart, too many girls have stomped on it already it’s fragile”  
“Now who’s getting soft?” No response and I moved to grab a remote and turned on the t.v.

“What are we watching?” Chuck asked  
“You’ll see”  
“As long as it’s something from this century” I was silent and Chuck groaned  
“What John Hughes movie are we watching now”  
“Oh shush” I turned on Sixteen Candles  
“You know you love Molly Ringwald”  
“I know I would love to-  
“Don’t finish that sentence your gonna ruin the movie” Chuck smirked and behaved for the rest of the movie.

After the movie it was late so Chuck left to go to his own room.  
“Don’t be late tomorrow” he said  
“I won’t, I’ll be sitting down with everyone tomorrow morning I promise”  
“Ok, good night”  
“Good night” I kissed Chuck in the cheek before he walked away and I shut the door heading to bed myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi is on time.... Nate isn’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 is being weird and only doing half of the italicizations everything from Meanhile to WOAH is supposed to be in italics

Lexis P.O.V  
By 7:30 I was awake, showered, dressed and walking down the stairs to have breakfast. I smelt freshly brewed coffee which helped me drag my feet to the table. Lilly and Dad were at the table good old Dad had his face in a paper. I rolled my eyes but in a cherry voice I said  
“Good morning” Dad put his paper down  
“Alexandria, good of you to join us this morning”  
“Who is Alexandria?” I herd Eric ask I turned around to see Eric Serena and Chuck all walk down the stairs. I blinked

“Oh my god”  
“What you didn’t seriously think my real name is Lexi did you?”  
“Kind of since it’s the only thing I herd anyone call you” Eric said sitting down  
“Yes Charles thought of this nickname when they were children”  
“In my defence calling your sister Alexandria as a 5 year old is challenging, how is it my fault that it stuck?”  
“Because I refused to be called anything else” I said taking a bit of breakfast Serena giggled

“So you me Blair after school?” I nodded I spent all night in bed looking up as many local London shops, restaurants and schools as I could before I passed out.  
“What’s happening after school?” Lilly asked  
“Lexi is finally going to tell us about London” Dad put down his paper  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, thought it would be boring, just another high school” I said Dad let out a side smile  
“Ok but in London, come on you have to have had fun”  
“I’m rather curious myself” Lilly said I took a bite of toast

“Me too, I mean none of us even knew you were going, you just left without saying goodbye.” Eric said I took a drink of my orange juice  
“The important thing is that she’s back now” Dad said I nodded then got up to get some coffee  
“And staying where she belongs” Serena said looking my way I smiled  
“Well I don’t have any plans to take a trip to any European country’s anytime soon.”

“Good, then that means your coming to Blair’s party?” Chuck raised his eyebrow  
“What party” Serena rolled her eyes  
“Oh please like she would talk to much less invite you” Serena faced me  
“Blair is still planning it but your gonna come right?”  
“I-  
“Oh and bring Jessie” Eric Dad and Lilly all turned their attention towards me

“Jessie?” Eric asked  
“Who is Jessie?” Lilly asked  
“Just the latest boy that’s caught Lexis attention” Chuck answered  
“Bring him here sometime” Dad said I almost dropped my mug still half full  
“What?”  
“Well this is the first time I herd you being interested in a boy for more then 5 minutes” Chuck tried to stifle a laugh  
“Really sister that’s all it takes with you, 5 minutes?”  
“Chuck!” Serena shouted  
“Charles!” Dad joined in but I saw Eric trying to hold back a laugh as I threw a napkin at Chuck.  
“I would like to meet him as well” Lilly said ignoring Chuck  
“If Saturday goes well” I replied  
“Is that your first date?” I nodded while feeling my cheeks start to blush

“Me and Blair are taking her out Friday to get her nails done”  
“What about her hair” Lilly said launching into a full conversation with Serena I looked over at Chuck who rolled his eyes  
“As fascinating as this is” he stood up  
“I have to head to school” Eric stood up  
“Same” both boys left while Das returned to his paper ignoring us I giggled  
“Guess we scared them away” I said Lilly waved her hand

“They don’t get it” I bit my lip  
“Chuck does deep down, he spends more time on his hair then I do” both women giggled  
“They do have a point though we have to get to school” I nodded and stood up Serena following me  
“See you later mom”  
“See you tonight Lilly” I said Lilly nodded  
“Bye dad” I said Dad put his paper down  
“Have a good day” I nodded  
“You too” Serena and I both walked out in silence before Serena said

“Lexi?” I turned to her  
“Can I ask you something” she said in a serious tone”  
“What is it?” I asked as we got in the limo, Chuck and Eric already taking one and heading off.  
“It’s about your mom” I bit my lip  
“Did you ever talk to her about fashion or boys or-  
“My mom died when I was 6” I said quickly Serena looked at me with pity in her eyes if only she knew the truth  
“L I’m-  
“Don’t, it’s fine Serena please let’s change the subject shall we” She nodded

Nate’s P.O.V

 **Meanwhile**  
_Lexi giggled while running down the hallway that led to her room_  
“Am I too fast for you Nate?” I smirked  
“Not at all” I said catching up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing her against her door  
“I was just waiting for you to slow down” she wrapped her arms around my neck  
“Never”  
“Guess I’ll be chasing you for a while then” I replied looking into her eyes  
“I do love a good chase” she responded bringing her lips against mine, my hands gripped slowly going down and settling at her hips. I broke the kiss and smiled

_“How about a break” Lexi giggled  
“What do you have in mind?” I looked up and down at her body, her eyes glowing with mischief and lust the end of her shirt was pulled up exposing her bare skin, my hands itching to touch it. She turned around for a second only to unlock her door, walking in with me trailing behind me. I closed the door behind me and the minute it shit Lexi started fiddling with the buttons on her shirt. My eyes widened as one by one the buttons were undone. She stopped at the button that would expose her chest, I could already see her cleavage and I tried my hardest not to stare._

_“Shall I go on?” Before she could say another word my lips were back on hers then they trailed down her neck I whispered in her ear_  
“What a little vixen you are” I nipped her ear then my hand trailed down her front resting on the buttons. I herd her let out a moan  
“Nate”  
“Yes” I said  
“Just take it off already” that was all I needed for me to tug at the shirt, the rest of the buttons undone and threw the shirt aside then took a deep breath while looking at her in her dark red bra pushing up her breasts the sight of her chest was practically begging me to touch them.

 _“You like what you see?” Lexi said twirling her hair with one hand while she was using the other hand to bite her fingernail I wrapped one arm around he waist pulling her close while the other trailed down her body stopping just above her right breast I looked at her one more time for confirmation she jus nodded and I gently squeezed her breast. I gasped at the feeling and my other hand released it self from her waist to the other breast._  
“Take the damn thing off Nate”  
I growled and quickly undid the claps of her bra she shrugged it off revealing her-

WOAH _”_ I said shooting straight out of bed panting and with my cock hard as a rock. I groaned and fell back on the mattress then rolled over. My eyes widened, I must have slept through my alarm I also noticed a missed text and several calls from Chuck asking here I was. Not only would I be late for school but the cause of my tardiness is having a vivid sexy dream of Lexi.  
_Nathaniel_   _the belll is about to ring and I don’t see you around, please tell me your already in class and not sleeping on because if so I’ll never let you live it down. Don’t be late_

I groaned again and laid face first on my pillow for a second before getting up and having a much needed cold shower.

I quickly ran out and managed to make it to school. Walking into my class only 5 minutes late I took my seat next to Chuck. Everyone was quite, presumably reading the textbook then answering questions. Trying to hide I got out my textbook but failed when the teacher said  
“Mr Archibald, so good of you to join us.” I saw Chuck trying to hid his laugh  
“Sorry, slept through the alarm, woke happen again” I said then opened my textbook  
“Since when do you sleep in? Must have been some intense dream you were having?” I had flashes of my dream, Lexis lust fulled eyes whole twirling her hair and biting her nail while standing shamelessly half naked.  
“Nathaniel, Hello??” Chuck waved his hand in front of me but I didn’t respond still stuck in my dream  
“Nate” Chuck said in a harsher voice  
“What?” I said snapping myself out of a daze.

“You ok? Your never late and you seem out of it”  
“Yeah just… had a…..interesting dream last night” Chuck smirked  
“Interesting? Well Nathaniel why didn’t you just say so?” Chuck turned his attention back to his textbook but I know he’s going to integrate me later. I tried to focus on work but all of my thoughts drifted back to Lexi, what is going on?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck schemes  
> Nate wants to apologize

 Chucks P.O.V  
I smirked walking out of class, it was working my whole plan was falling into place, Nate has caught the bait.  
“What are you smirking at?” I turned around to see Blair with her arms crossed.

“None of your business since you made it clear you want nothing to do with me so why should I tell you anything”  
“Your planning something aren’t you” I was quiet  
“Fine don’t tell me, and here I was here to made amends she bent her leg back towards the lockers, I watched her skirt ride up to expose a white knee high stocking. My mouth went dry

“To bad your not sharing” she replied putting her leg down  
“It’s Nate, I’m setting him up with Lexi” she looked at me confused  
“But Jessie-  
“Is bait”  
“You think the more Lexi is with Jessie Nate will realize that he likes her”  
“Exactly”  
“And it’s working?”  
“It’s been working since the night she came back” I said  
“What’s your next move?”  
“Simple, know your bait” Blair looked at me confused  
“Become interested in Jessie, they have a date tonight and if all goes well which it will”  
“Why so confident” I scoffed  
“As it happens Jessie has a English accent and we both know that my sister has a weak spot for accents.”  
“Especially British” Blair said  
“Exactly, plus my father already wants to see him plus Serena at this party your apparently hosing” Blair rolled her eyes

“It’s a welcome back party for Lexi, it’s next weekend but I had to make sure she would come”  
“Oh she will and she will probably bring her new boy toy”  
“I’ll make sure Nate is there to see them, because it’s important that Jessie meets all of Lexis friends” Blair said  
“Just one problem: according to Lexi apparently Nathaniel hasn’t been to nice to her” Blair nodded  
“I saw it on gossip girl”  
“I’ll talk to him, get him to apologize and convince him to meet Jessie”  
“I missed this” Blair admitted I smiled  
“Now who’s fault is that?” She rolled her eyes  
“Just talk to Nate” she said I smirked while watching her walk away.

After school I was leaning against the limo waiting for Nate to come out. When I saw him walk out I shouted  
“Nathaniel!” He walked towards me while I opened the door  
“Let’s talk” I said when he got close enough and gestured to the inside Nate rolled his eyes but got in.  
“What is it?” He asked when the door shut  
“You know I only care about 4 things right? Lexi, you, money and the pleasures money bring me. Well rumour has it you and Lexi are not on the best of terms right now.” Nate shrugged

“What’s wrong? Talk to Chuck” Nate scoffed  
“You’re her brother why would I talk to you about it”  
“Why wouldn’t you?”  
“You guys are inseparable anything I say about her your just going to defend her”  
“You’d be surprised, what happened with you too?” Nate’s tense shoulders relaxed

“I don’t know man, so last night I went to go see you and she was with this guy in the lobby.”  
“Jessie, her new play thing” Nate looked at me  
“They’re going out Saturday”  
“Ok anyway he was kissing her hand in the lobby and something inside me snapped” I fake gasped  
“Oh no how awful! What’s next? A kiss on her cheek?” Nate groaned  
“See this is why I didn’t want to tell you”  
“The answer is simple: your jealous” Nate scoffed

“No man that’s not it” I rolled my eyes  
“If you say so” we drove in silence until Nate said  
“So what have you got planned for us this evening?”  
“I was just going to stay in tonight, it is a school night after all” Nate scoffed  
“Never stopped you before but ok”I shrugged  
“I got homework” Nate laughed  
“I see what your doing”  
“You do?” I asked  
“Yeah, your trying to keep me here, hopping I run into Lexi and apologize” well he’s not wrong  
“You caught me, I simply want my two favourite people to be happy.” Nate sighed

“I should apologize” I smiled but remained silent. When we entered the lobby of the Palace  
“You go on ahead, I’m gonna wait for Lexi” I shrugged  
“Suit yourself” I said and walked towards the elevator. While I was in it I sent a text to Blair

_My part is done your move Waldorf_ I got a reply shortly after I entered my room  
_I hoped I could trust you with something as simple as that_  
_I love it when you talk naughty._ I smirked imagining _the_ look on her face _._ Her _face_ turning red both from anger and from embarrassment _._  
_You’re unbelievable_  
_Thank you also what are you doing Saturday_  
_Nothing yet why_  
_That favour you owe me I’m cashing it in_  
_What have you got planned Bass_  
_You’ll see tomorrow sweet dreams Waldorf_

I shut my phone with a smirk and set it down. This weekend will be anything but boring

Nate’s P.O.V  
I was waiting patiently for Lexi when a guy walked in who I recognized as Jessie walked up to the reception desk  
“Excuse me, has a Lexi Bass come through her by any chance.”  
“She’s not home” the guy at the desk responded  
“Oh”

“You can wait over there with that gentleman until she gets back”  
“Do you know how long she will be?”  
“Hard to say, one day she left and didn’t come back for 10 months.” Jessie was silent and turned around  
“Nate right?” He asked sitting down  
“Yes and Jessie right? It’s been a long what 17 hours?” We both chuckled  
“I’m actually here to apologize to Lexi about what an ass I was. I guess I should extend that to you.” He waved me off  
“Don’t worry about it, we all have rough days.” I nodded then the elevator door opened and I stood up when I saw who walked out of it.

“Nate!” Lilly said walking over to me  
“Mrs Van See Woodson, or is it Bass now?” She chuckled and I noticed Jessie was standing up behind me.  
“This is Jessie he-  
“Very nice to meet you” he extended his hand “Lexi has told me so much about you”  
“I would say she’s told me so much about you too but-  
Jessie chuckled  
“It’s quite all right, I’m Jessie I’m taking Lexi out Saturday but I wanted to stop by and surprise her and see if she wanted to grab coffee but it looks like I missed her.”

“Lexi is actually at Blair’s right now and she probably won’t be home for hours but Nate who are you waiting for? Charles didn’t come home with you?”  
“He did but I told him to keep going I’m actually here to see Lexi too, long story short I need to apologize to her.”  
“Well I’m sure she will be glad to here it why don’t you guys wait here and when Lexi comes home I’m sure Andrew will let you know.” She said turning to Andrew  
“Yes ma’m”

I nodded and headed to the elevator to Chucks suite I noticed Jessie hadn’t moved.  
“Come on shes gonna be gone for hours”  
“Where are you going?”  
“Follow me” Jessie stood up and walked behind me. We were silent in the elevator until we reached Chucks floor.  
“She seems nice”  
“Lilly? Yeah she’s great it’s her dad you got to watch our for trust me.”

The bell dinged and I knocked on Chucks door. When it opened I said  
“Hey man Lexi is at Blair’s so who knows when she will be back mind if me and Jessie hung out here?” Chuck looked at Jessie  
“So your the guy taking my sister out”Jessie nodded and Chuck stepped aside letting us in  
“Come in”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi opens up to Serena and Blair  
> Nate apologies but his heart tells him a different story

Lexi’s P.O.V   
Blair and Serena giggled over another “story” I told them about London. Eleanor left a few minutes ago to attend to a meeting; Serena’s phone suddenly went off and everyone was silent while she answered it.  
“Hello? Hey mom” she giggled  
“Ok I’ll let her know” she turned to me  
“My mom was just letting us know that both Nate and Jessie are waiting for you at home”  
“Home less then a week and the boys are already starting to line up” Blair joked  
“Ok great thanks mom” Serena hung up

“Apparently Nate headed to Chucks room with Jessie following him” I shrugged  
“Chuck will no doubt entertain them” I relaxed on the bed  
“Plus it’s best to keep them waiting” I said with a smirk Blair shook her head  
“How do you do it?”  
“Do what?” she gestured to me  
“This, you” I raised my eyebrow Blair sighed  
“Your so confident, when you walk by every boy stops and stares, you know exactly how to talk to them, how to act around them-  
“Yeah that’s why my last 5 relationships went so well” I said “and that’s not all of them”  
“What happened?” Serena asked I sighed  
“They cheated on me”  
“Why?” Blair asked I rolled my eyes  
“Because I’m a Bass” both girls blinked their eyes

“Guys think they can get away with anything they want just because my brother wants to sleep with everyone in the Upper East Side doesn’t mean I wanted to too, some people look at us and think we are the same. We want different things, I want a relationship or at least I did until guys started lying to me time and time again until I stopped trusting them. I know this sounds weird but the only guy I trust is Chuck.”

“But- Serena started  
“Serena I know what your going to say and I understand if it sounds crazy but I had multiple guys who I thought were nice and sweet turning out to be actually assholes and lying to me. Everyone knows Chuck is a player he doesn’t hide that. Girls know what they are get into he doesn’t keep secrets, especially not from me.” Both Serena and Blair were silent.

“And now I’ve made things awkward” I said getting up  
“I’m sorry” Blair said I stopped and looked at her  
“I took my anger for Chuck out on you for years because you’re his sister; I assumed you were the same.” I smiled  
“Thank you Blair and it’s not your fault, the fact that I turned into exactly what people thought I was didn’t help” both girls put their hands over mine  
“Maybe Jessie will be different” Serena said I smiled  
“I hope so”

On my way back home I noticed a new post from Gossip Girl. It was a picture of Nate and Jessie in the lobby of the Palace with the caption 

_Looks like there are two princes waiting for the princess to arrive at the castle but which one will Princess Lexi pick? Choose carefully L_ _Xoxo Gossip Girl_

~~~~**__**I rolled my eyes is there anyone else in the Upper East Side for Gossip Girl to torment?

 **Meanwhile**  
Nate’s P.O.V  
Me and Jessie were shaking our heads at another one of Chuck stories  
“I don’t believe it” Jessie said Chuck shrugged  
“Believe it don’t believe it it doesn’t matter to me”  
“It is a little far fetched even for you”  
“Why is that?”  
“Because in the 17 years I’ve lived here and for the 12 years I’ve been friends with you I’ve never come across two identical French twins.”  
“Maybe I was hiding them from you” Chuck said taking another sip of his drink I rolled my eyes while Chuck turned his attention to Jessie

“Since your going out with my sister there is something I should tell you” he paused to take a drink then set his glass down and looked directly at Jessie. I was kinda nervous with how serious he looked. One minute he was casually telling a story involving him and French twins and the next minute he looks like this.  
“If you hurt my sister you will live to regret it. Is that clear?” Jessie nodded and Chuck leaned back

“Good, glad we’re on the same page oh and by the way Lexi likes Italian.” Jessie looked confused  
“I um-  
“Was wondering where to take her? Her favourite restaurant is this Italian place downtown but I would avoid that for now trust me on this.” Jessie nodded  
“Italian I’ll remember” I looked at Chuck wondering why he was doing this, in past relationships Chuck never even cared to know the guys name now he is giving Jessie tips? What’s going on? Before I could question any further there was a knock on the door. Chuck went up to answer it then turned to us

“Well that didn’t take long” Lexi stepped in the doorway and both of us stood up. At the sight of me her shoulders tensed  
“Nate”  
“Lexi I came here to apologize” her shoulders became less tense  
“Really?” I nodded and walked over to her  
“I was an asshole and I can’t tell you why I was so upset because… I don’t know myself but I shouldn’t have said what I said to you and I’m sorry” I turned to Jessie  
“And again I’m sorry about how I behaved in the lobby” I turned back to Lexi  
“I guess your forgiven” I smiled  
“For now anyway” I laughed then Lexi chimed in until Jessie walked up behind me

“I actually came here to see if you wanted to have coffee again?” Her eyes widened  
“I would love too” both of them smiled and Lexi held our her hand for Jessie to grab. Both of them waved goodbye as they walked towards the elevator their hands swinging back and forth  
“Weird that a British person likes coffee so much, aren’t they more of a tea people?”  
“Nathaniel play nice, you say anymore and I will accuse you of being jealous” I sat back down  
“So these twins? Where did you meet them?” Chuck smiled and dove into the tale again distracting me from this sinking feeling in my chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi is nervous for her date Chuck continues with his scheme but also helps Lexi.

Lexis P.O.V  
I walked out of the salon with Serena and Blair by my side. Butterflies stirring in my stomach which where getting stronger with each passing second.  
“Has Jessie let anything slip about tonight?” Blair asked I sighed  
“No sadly his lips are sealed”  
“Speaking of his lips?” Serena asked in a teasing tone I bit my lip and said  
“A lady never kiss and tells” Blair scoffed  
“When did you become a lady? Tell us”

 **Flashback**  

I giggled and gently pushed Jessie away, he casually fell down on my bed from laying on his stomach, he smiled and looked around my room  
“When you asked me to come over and study together this isn’t what I expected”  
“Oh really” I said crawling next to him, his eyes fixed on me  
“What did you expect?”  
“More people for one”  
“Chuck is out with Nate, Dad is at a office gala thing with Lilly,Serena is with Dan and Eric is out with friends. Jessie smiled  
“So we are completely alone?”  
“Aside from the maids then yes” Jessie smiled  
“Lovely” he pulled me in closer I gasped as he pressed his face against mine

“Because I really want to kiss you, I have ever since we met”  
“Then do it already”  
“Gladly” he said before pressing his lips against mine. My hand came up to touuch his face while his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me even closer. I opened my mouth to allow his tongue to explore my mouth. I moved to lay directly on top of him while his tongue worked its way along my mouth. My hands went up to grab at his hair and even tug on it causing him to let out a gasp, a perfect opportunity for my tongue to make its way into his.

His hold on my waist tightened while mine gripped his hair tighter. He gasped and broke the kiss both of us gasping for air, his mouth immediately attached itself at my neck. I gasped and bent my leg which he grabbed and brought closer to him, feeling the bare skin from the skirt of my uniform. He broke from my neck while I untied his tie with shaky hands.

“Didn’t realize we were taking clothes off so soon” he said his voice sounding husky  
“Fuck” I said smashing my face against his. His hands tangled in my hair while I pulled on his tie letting it fall down. I undid the top few buttons of his disheveled shirt, feeling the bare skin under my fingers both of us taking deep breaths. Before it could go any further there was a knock on my door, both of us turned to face the door shocked  
“I thought we were alone” Jessie said  
“Me too” I replied getting off of him adjusting my shirt and my hair before answering. I opened the door to see Eric on the other side  
“Eric!”  
“Hey Lexi I know your busy with homework but I was wondering if you could help me with this one math problem” god damn math  
“Yeah sure, let’s go study in your room” I said  
“Yeah ok” He said turning around expecting me to follow him. I looked back at Jessie who was already off the bed straightening his tie. I wrapped my arm around Eric guiding both of us to his room saying “So what problem are you stuck on?” While Jessie sneaked in the opposite direction towards the front entrance.

 **Flashback** **over**  

Both Blair and Serena burst out laughing

“It’s not funny!”  
“So will anything be happening tonight?” Blair asked raising her eyebrow I shrugged  
“and you still know nothing about tonight?” Serena asked  
“Nope” I said trying not to sound irritated  
“He wants to surprise you, come on it’s romantic” Serena said  
“I guess I’ve just never been in this position before” I said  
“Surprised?” Blair asked  
“Nervous” I replied  
“It’s going to be fine” Serna said the rest of the day the girls tried to distract me up until the moment I was putting on my outfit. I was taking deep breaths when Blair was playing with my hair, there was a knock on the door and we all turned to look  
“It can’t be-  
“No he’s way to early”  
“Blair go and check”  
“Why do I have to check? It’s your room”  
“Please Blair just do it” I responded Blair sighed but walked over to open it she groaned and stood back

“It’s just Chuck”  
“Why hello to you too” she rolled her eyes and sat on my bed. I stood up from my spot at my vanity and walked over to him.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Can’t I tell my sister to have a good night on her date?” I raised my eyebrow  
“You’ve never said that to me before” I looked at Serena and Blair  
“Thank you both for your help but I need to talk to my brother, alone” both of them nodded and left. The minute the door closed Chuck walked over to my closet

“Now what are you going?”  
“What’s the oldest dress you have?”  
“I have so many questions right now, first why are you here? Second of all why are you looking for a dress?” He turned around and looked at me  
“I told you, I’m here to tell you to have a good date”  
“Yes but you’ve never told me that before which begs the question why now?”  
“I like Jessie he seems interesting” he continued his search”

“You know out of all of the things I expected you to want from me a dress is not one of them.”  
“It’s for Blair”  
“Aw how nice I’m sure she would love a out of season dress from my closet great present Chuck she will be yours in no time.” Chuck rolled his eyes  
“It’s for our date, ah ha!” He pulled out a bright blue strapless dress  
“You wore this 2 years ago”  
“Why would you remember that?”  
“Because I remember that party” I scoffed

“More like Dad party”  
“You bringing Jessie to brunch?”  
“That’s in two weeks it’s too soon” Chuck raised an eyebrow  
“He’s met me and Lilly I’m sure he will meet everyone at school the only one who hasn’t met him is our Father.”  
“Yeah there’s a reason for that, notice now Dad didn’t meet any of my boyfriends.”  
“Well maybe it’s time for a change” I was silent, I sat back down next to my vanity and Chuck walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder  
  
“You look beautiful” I smiled  
“Thanks”  
“Your gonna knock him dead” I stood up and faced him  
“I really like this guy Chuck” Chuck put his hand on my shoulder  
“I know, I’ve never seen you so happy, have a great night” I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before walking out to wait for him.

_Princess L dressed to the nines waiting for her night in shining armour to sweep her off her feet. Have a great night Lexi I’ll be watching to give everyone all the details xoxo Gossip Girl_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck takes Blair to the last place she would want to go and Lexi waits for her date but what happens when someone else shows up first?

Blair’s P.O.V

When I got home Dorota said there was a package in my room. It was nicely wrapped with purple wrapping paper with a envelope attached to it with my name written in cursive on it. I took the envelope and opened it, inside was a folded sheet of paper also with beautiful cursive writing saying   
  
_Hope you didn’t forget about tonight I even took the liberty of picking out your outfit, I’m picking you up at 8 see you then_  
-C

I looked over at my clock, it read 6:30 I have a hour and a half to get ready, even if it will be the worst night of my life. I unwrapped the box and opened it to see a bright blue strapless dress, the same one I saw on Lexi….2 years ago. Great not only am I wearing someone else’s dress but it’s also out of season. I groaned but got ready anyway and slipped on the dress just in time for there to be a knock on my door.

“Miss Blair, Mr Chuck is here to see you.” Dorota said I rolled my eyes but opened it anyway Dorota was standing in the hallway  
“Mr. Chuck is waiting for you downstairs” she said  
“Great” I replied sarcastically and walked down the hall  
“He looks very handsome” I ignored Dorota and also the thought of course he is he always looks handsome circling though my mind as I walked down the stairs.

At the bottom Chuck was there chucking along with my mother of all people.When he herd me he turned to face me and admittedly did look handsome dressed in a bright blue suit and bow tie to match my dress.  
“You look wonderful” he said when I got to the bottom  
“Thank you” I responded not wanting to be rude in front of my mother she would only tell me to “be polite” if she only knew.  
“You look very handsome” I responded Chuck smirked I could see his ego getting bigger if that was even possible.  
“Thank you” he turned to my mother  
“I promise she will be home by midnight” he held out his hand, I took it and turned to Mother who had a big smile on her face.  
“You both look amazing, have fun”  
“Trust me Eleanor, we will” we walked out hand in hand, once the door shut behind us I said

“When did you start calling my mother by her first name”  
“Since tonight, she insisted, she likes me” I rolled my eyes Chuck had the power not only to charm any teenage girl but also adults as well. Lilly, my mother, Cyrus and my father will probably be next.  
“So what have you got planned for us?” I asked  
“Now what’s the fun in telling you?” He asked holding out the door. I raised my eyebrow  
“Only pure intentions this time I promise you” I stepped in ignoring him saying “however if you had any plans I wouldn’t object” before closing the door behind us. Chuck nodded to the driver who started driving.

“The driver knows?”  
“Of course, that’s part of the plan, it’s the element of surprise Blair”  
“Why do I have a feeling I’m not going to like this surprise?”  
“Because your probably not, that’s the whole idea”  
“I gathered that” I said looking out the window trying to get a sense of where we were going. After a few minutes I said  
“Wait a minute, we are heading to Brooklyn” I turned to face him  
“Chuck Bass please don’t tell me we are not going to Brooklyn” he smiled  
“But Blair that is exactly where we are going”

Lexis P.O.V  
I was waiting for Jessie to pick me up getting more and more nervous by the minute. I was early and didn’t expect him for another 5 minutes but still I couldn’t help but take a couple deep breaths. I saw the door open and my eyes turned to it, I was only slightly disappointed when I saw Nate wall through the door, he looked straight at me and my heart started beating louder and faster. I walked down to meet him at the same time he was walking up, we met at the middle of the staircase.  
“Nate what are you doing here? Chuck is out-  
“Yeah I know he’s on his foolish date with Blair I’m not here for Chuck I’m here for you”  
“Me? Nate I-

“Look Lexi ever since you came back I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you what you look like, where you are, what your doing, or who your with.I’ve even been having dreams about you for the past week.  
“Nate I-  
At that exact moment Jessie walked in in a suit and tie, hair slicked back with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. I looked at him then at Nate still trying to process what Nate told me.

“Hello Nate” Jessie said then looked at me  
“You look beautiful” I smiled  
“Thank you, you look very handsome” he handed me the flowers  
“I got you these,I hope their not too much” I took them  
“No not at all, there beautiful” I smiled  
“Roses, how did you know?” Jessie shrugged  
“Lucky guess” I smiled  
“Thank you” Jessie turned to Nate  
“You here to see Chuck?” I saw Nate’s jaw tighten at the sight of me with my bouquet and Jessie in a suit  
“Yeah that’s it, just ran into Lexi on my way and told her how great she looks” he backed away  
“Have a great night guys” he said turning around and walking towards the elevator  
“Nate” I said but he ignored me I sighed and turned to Jessie my nervousness is now replaced with a heavy feeling in my chest.

_Poor N looks like not all princes get the princess. Don’t worry Nate I don’t think your story is over yet, who’s to say Mystery Boy will be The One? I’ll be watching for you xoxo Gossip Girl_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Blair give Nate some advice  
> Chuck has a change of heart

Chucks P.O.V  
I watched Blair’s face turn to pure horror as we drove through the streets of Brooklyn.  
“Enjoying the atmosphere?” I asked  
“What’s your plan Bass? To torture me?”  
“Blair how could you accuse me of such things” I put my hand up to my heart “I just wanted to take you out for a nice dinner.”  
“If you wanted that then you would have taken me to anywhere else.”  
“Now Blair it’s always nice to try new things.” I opened my door then circled around to open the door on her side. Once she got out my phone went off I sighed but looked at it anyway  
“Who is it?”  
“It’s Nate” I said looking at the caller ID  
“Shouldn’t you answer it? You wouldn’t want to be rude to your best friend now would you” I gripped my phone in anger knowing she was right but saw the smile on her face. She wants me to answer it to prolong her suffering.  
“Nathaniel this better be important”  
“Your right”  
“Yes I’m sure I am but about what?”  
“Lexi” now? Nate you have no idea how bad your timing is.

“I- I think I’m in love with her man”  
“Love? Nathaniel I thought it was a simple crush that’s why I-  
“Chuck What did you do” his voice turned serious I sighed  
“I may have encouraged Lexi to go out with Jessie”  
“You what! So that time the three of us spent together was-  
“A ploy, see in order to catch a fish one must know his bait-  
“I don’t have the patience for your crazy analogies right now, your telling me all of this was a setup for me to finally confess my feelings?”  
“Yes”  
“Was your plan that Lexi would go on the date anyway? Even after I told her how I felt?”

“Wait what?”  
“Yeah she went with him anyway he showed up with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and the two of them left.”  
“I admit she is a little deeper into this relationship then I expected but-  
“But nothing Chuck! I told her how I felt she left anyway”  
“So you told her you love her” Nate was silence  
“Nathaniel you did tell her you love her right?”  
“Not exactly”  
“So what exactly did you say?” Meanwhile Blair is leaning in close trying to overhear the conversation.  
“I told her I was thinking about her ever since she came back, I even told her I’ve been having dreams about her for the past week”  
“So that dream that caused you to be late-  
“Her all her” I made a face of disgust  
“I don’t need to know any more”

“That wasn’t enough” Blair said  
“Blair?” Blair took the phone  
“Listen it’s not just Chuck in on this plan I’m part of it too. That party I’m planning? All part of it it’s for Jessie to meet all of her friends.”  
“How would that help me?”  
“It’s for you to confess!” For Jessie to see how you truly feel” I took the phone back  
“Also my fathers brunch, he wants to meet him so if the party won’t scare him off the brunch certainly will.” Nate was quiet

“What does Blair mean when she said it wasn’t enough?” I gave the phone back to her  
“He wants you to elaborate” Blair sighed but took it  
“Tell her you love her”  
“I can’t”  
“Why not?”  
“You saw what happened when I said I’ve been thinking about her she left with some other guy”  
“Yes because he tells her how he feels! He says she is beautiful, he brought her roses on the first date really Nate you got some big competition here. Really how hard is it for a guy to tell a girl how they feel? Wanna know the big secret to a girls heart Nate? Use your words!” She shouted then gave the phone back to me.

“What are you thinking?” I asked  
“That I missed my opportunity”  
“You still have time to-  
“To what? Find out where they are, track them down, and confess my feelings in front of everyone?”  
“Yes!” Blair said  
“I can’t do that”  
“But-  
“No Blair I can’t not without knowing she feels the same way. I’m sorry for intruding on your night talk to you later.” He hung up before either of us could say anything. I turned to Blair  
“Is that what you would want? For some guy to burst into the middle of a date and confess his feelings for you?”

“Yeah it shows that he really cares about me and isn’t afraid to take risks.” I bit my lip and sighed  
“Why don’t we get back to the Upper East side this place” I looked around  
“Sucks” Blair laughed  
“You didn’t think about that when you arranged the date?”  
“Well yeah but only about making you feel miserable”  
“And now?” I shrugged  
“It’s not worth it” I opened the door for her she slid in with a smile and I opened the door on my side.I looked at the driver  
“Sorry about the change of plans, take us to Butters back in the Upper East Side” Blair smiled  
“Thank you Chuck”  
“Your welcome”

When we got there we sat at a table and were in the middle of deciding what to have when I herd “Chuck?! Blair!?” Oh no, I turned to see Serena and Dan walk over to us both dressed up for their night out.  
“Are you guys on a date?” Dan asked both of our eyes widened  
“No-  
“Well-  
“It’s complicated-  
“I did have a plan but it feel through-  
“So now we’re here” both of them blinked and Serena snorted  
“Well enjoy your-  
“Dinner?” Dan said  
“Yes!” Serena said  
“Wait” I caught myself saying “why don’t you join us? Unless your heading out?”  
“No we actually just got here, you sure?” Dan asked I looked at Blair  
“It’s up to the lady” she opened her mouth in surprise  
“Yeah why not, let’s get a both” we asked the waitress for a both to accommodate all of us and 5 minutes later the four of us where sitting around with drinks in our hands.

“So what were your original plans?” Serena asked everyone’s eyes were on me  
“I don’t know anything past us in Brooklyn”  
“Wait you guys went to Brooklyn?” Dan said  
“God I hope someone saw you and took a picture” Serena said Blair groaned  
“I hope nobody saw us”  
“So what was your big diabolical plan for the night?” Serena asked I looked at Blair and for once my heart started beating. I’m not sure if it’s because of the way the light is reflecting off of her making her eyes brighter looking even more beautiful, or her hair looking so soft tonight or the light radiating off her body making her glow that made me go  
“It was nothing, it was stupid and childish” I took a drink and stood up  
“Excuse me” I walked away ignoring everyone’s shocked faces. I took out my phone and dialled a number when someone answered I said

“Yes It’s Chuck Bass, I would like to cancel the serenade, the timing wouldn’t be appropriate, ok thank you”I hung up and dialled another number while waiting for a answer I looked over at Blair laughing with Serena and my heart got those butterflies that Lexi talked about. It didn’t scare me though, not this time  
“Charles?”  
“Yes father I want to bring a guest to brunch”  
“Charles your not bringing a  
prostitude to brunch”  
“No that’s not it, it’s Blair Waldorf”  
“Really?” He asked intrigued “is something happening with you two?”  
“I don’t know” I said hanging up and then walked back to the table.  
“What was that about?” Serena asked  
“It’s not important” I replied

_Wow S and B on what looks like a double date? Looks like there’s a couple of people missing though but don’t worry I’m heading over to get the dish on Lexis night now. Looks like C’s heart is softening but what is L’s heart telling her? Looks like this Lady isn’t listing, is your heart pounding Lexi? You should listen we all are_

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Bass’s had a great night but one person is suffering from heartache.

 

Lexis P.O.V  
“Lexi?”  
“Huh?” I asked turning to face Jessie from the window of the limo. He chuckled  
“I asked if you were ok, you seemed distracted” I saw his shoulders tighten “is it Nate? Did he say something?” Jessie asked cautiously  
“No!” I exclaimed “it’s not that I’m just wondering where we’re going” I said looking out the window  
“Lexi” I looked at him

“If something is going on between you and Nate I would rather know now. I really like you and would you rather break my heart now then later on when we are deep into things”  
“It’s nothing” Jessie nodded  
“Ok, I trust you” I smiled  
“Now I know you have been wondering where we are going tonight” the car stopped and Jessie got out then walked around to open my door. He held out his hand I took it and stepped out of the car. I turned to face a beautiful Italian restaurant  
“Jessie this is-  
“I herd you like Italian” still holding my hand we walked into the restaurant, I was still breathless until we sat down.  
Conversation flowed just as smoothly as before the topic beforehand forgotten.

_Rocky start L, seems like this prince is starting to get suspicious. Seems Mystery Boy didn’t take long to solve that mystery, better keep him away from Nate if you know what’s good for you._

After dinner I was in the car when I turned my phone on for the first time and saw the gossip girl post. I sighed   
“You ok?” Jessie asked I bit my lip  
“Yeah it’s just Gossip Girl again”   
“You seem to be the centre of attention on there”   
“Yeah and it’s getting frustrating”   
“It’s because your so interesting. One day your gone and now your suddenly back. Everyone is dying to here the story behind it” I shrugged my shoulders.

“No story, I wanted a break and I love London” Jessie smiled   
“What else do you love?”  
“Old movies, old music, old clothes my brother teases me, says I was born in the wrong century.”   
“I find your vintage tastes fascinating”   
“I enjoy the challenge, imagine trying to find a old style vintage skirt in the Upper East Side.”  
“For any normal person I imagine very difficult” he leaned in “but for you I imagine you have your ways” I giggled

“So what about you, here I am rambling on about myself.”   
“It’s fine I find you utterly fascinating anyways. Not much for me to tell, I moved here a few years ago, dad transferred jobs nothing to interesting.”  
“I’m sure adjusting must have been hard” I said sympathetically   
“I got through it” I smiled and felt the car stop. I looked out the window and saw we were back at the Palace.  
“Thank you, I had a great night” I said turning my attention back to him  
“Me too” I leaned in to press my kiss against his soft ones.

I felt myself lean into Jessie and felt his hands wrap around my waist. My hands landed on his chest, the kiss grew more intense by the second and I started unbuttoning his shirt while his hands moved down to my legs and slowly stared going up my dress.   
“Been thinking about getting you out of this dress all night” I smiled   
“Nows your chance”

_My my, car parked outside yet noone is exiting, looks like this night isn’t done yet.Better make it quick L, or did you not have a fairy godmother to tell you to leave before the clock strikes 12?_

Chucks P.O.V  
After dropping Blair home at exactly 12 o’clock but not before asking if she would allow me to accompany her to brunch to which she was delighted by. I drove back home and was shocked to say the least to open the door to my suite and find Nate hunched over on one of the couches with his phone in his hand.  
“Nathaniel?” I asked

“I messed up” he replied I closed the door and sat down next to him  
“Messed up with what?”  
“With Lexi, I should have told her how I felt the minute she came back, or even before I left.” I clasped my hand on his shoulder.  
“Perhaps my plan didn’t go as well as I thought it would, I’m sorry” he turned to look at me  
“It’s not your fault, in your own crazy way you were trying to get us together”  
“Now what will you do?” Nate sighed  
“There’s nothing I can do”  
“So your just going to let them be together?” Nate shrugged  
“What other opinion is there?”

“Oh Nathaniel you have so much left to learn”  
“What do you mean?”  
“She already likes you, she just needs that little push”  
“Isn’t that what you were doing with me?”  
“Yes only now it seems the tables have turned” I walked over and got a cigarette, lit it, put it in my mouth then took it out and exhaled  
“My sister will be more of a challenge though”  
“What do I have to do?”  
“Make her see what she’s missing” Nate looked at me perplexed I smiled  
“Use your oh so gentlemanly charm” he still looked confused I sighed and walked over to him cigarette still in hand.

“Make her jealous, my fathers brunch would be the best place to start”  
“You mean….. bring a date?” I sat down across from him  
“Precisely”  
“Who?”  
“Gee Nathaniel if only there was a place we attended 5 days a week for hours on end full of girls who would be honoured to go out with you.”  
“Shouldn’t it be someone she knows?” Nate’s eyes widened  
“What about Blair? That will get her blood boiling.”  
“NO!” I shouted the mere thought of Blair and Nate again even for a plan made me angry and my stomach churn. Nate jumped surprised by my harsh tone.

“Sorry, its just I already have plans for me and Blair to attend together” Nate raised his eyebrow  
“Like……as your date?” I was about to open my mouth to protest but I didn’t find the idea as digesting as I usually would. Nate formed a side smile  
“Your going on a date with Blair, two if you count tonight, and I don’t see Blair here so that means she’s at home, your falling for her”  
“I am not failing for Blair” I said “the idea is insane, I’m Chuck Bass I don’t fall for anyone”

“Let’s review shall we: you took Blair out on what was supposed to be the “worst night of Blair’s life” according to you, yet according to Gossip Girl you two ended up at a restaurant, with Dan and Serena as well and I know you and Dan aren’t close.” I shrugged  
“Couldn’t have ignored them, they were walking right by us”

“Right now the second point: you invited Blair to your fathers brunch.”  
“So” I said  
“So it’s only a tradition, each more sophisticated then the last, if that’s not a date partially by Blair Waldorfs standards then I don’t know what is.” I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.  
“We may have been spending more time together, and my father may have been surprised when I called him and told him I was bringing Blair.”  
“Does she make you happy?”  
“Yes” I responded instantly

“Then don’t run away from it. I know your new to this but you deserve to be happy Chuck.” I sighed  
“I’m scared Nate, I’m- I think I’m-  
“Say it”  
“Falling for her, I might even love her” he clasped me on the back  
“Tell her man trust me don’t end up like me.” I nodded  
“I will”  
“So tell me all about tonight” I smiled and leaned back getting comfortable before launching into tonight’s events.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi and Nate talk

Nates P.O.V  
I was chucking at something Chuck said while I was standing in the hallway on my out for the night when I herd someone, I turned my head to see Lexi walking down. I herd Chuck coughed  
“See you tomorrow then” I felt him clap his hand on my the shoulder I turned to face him  
“Yeah see you then” he winked then turned around and walked into his own room, closing the door behind him. I took a deep breath and walked up to Lexi.  
“Lexi I-  
“No you talked before let me talk now” I nodded

“Next time you want to tell me you like me man up and tell me before I am waiting to go on a date with another guy, and not as a last resort. Just because Blair and you are done and Serena is with Dan doesn’t mean you can come running straight to me. I felt my heart breaking.  
“Lexi I don’t-  
“Know what I’m talking about? How about this: picture us at age 13

I have a crush on you, You have a crush on Serena but went out with Blair who also has a crush on you. I saw it Nate, I saw you for years.”  
“But Serena-  
“Means nothing? Look Nate like whoever you want: just make sure you have your mind made up and ask me out before before somebody else does.” Full of anger I replied  
“Well how was I supposed to do that when there was a guy with you at every corner?” She was holding back tears as she said  
“You have no right to talk to me about anything at least I didn’t cheat on my girlfriend with her best friend while attending a wedding as said girlfriends date!” She opened the door and slammed it in my face.

I herd Chucks door slowly open and Chuck peaked his head out  
“That didn’t sound like it went well” I scoffed  
“Well I think I called her a slut so no it didn’t go well”  
“How about that plan?” I sighed  
“I got nothing else to loose” Chuck smiled  
“Might I recommend Penelope” I shook my head  
“See you tomorrow Chuck” I walked down the hall feeling worse about myself then I did at the start of the night.

Chucks P.O.V  
The minute Nathaniel disappeared I walked over to Lexis door and knocked on it  
“Go away” I herd followed by a sniff  
“Lex, it’s me” she slowly opened the door revealing her puffy eyes red from crying  
“What do you want Chuck? Here to defend your best friend? You should know that he basically called me a slut”  
“He didn’t mean it” Lexi laughed  
“Oh thank god he didn’t mean it guess that makes it ok”

“No it doesn’t” I responded I just held out my arms and she went straight in for a hug and started crying all over again. I didn’t even say anything about her crying on my suit  
“You really like him don’t you?” I saw her bob her head up and down. She whipped her tears away  
“Do you know what it was like? For me to see Blair and Nate together? Every time I saw them I just wanted to push Blair out of the way and into a bush, that didn’t help our feuds. I tried to get over him” she released herself from me and walked back to her room, leaving the door open for me to follow her into.

“God knows I’ve tried” she sat down on her bed, pressed a button on her phone and I herd music coming from it.

_Love of my life, you've hurt me_  
 _You've_ _broken_ _my_ _heart_ , _and_ _now_ _you_ _leave_ _me_

I stood in silence while Lexi turned the music up higher  
“Love of my life?” I raised my eyebrow  
“Haven’t herd that one in a while”I took one look at her face and said “you love him don’t you” Lexi just nodded  
“Yeah” my heart sank  
“Why didn’t you just tell him that? Dump Jessie tomorrow and you and Nathaniel can be together” she shook her head  
“If only it was that easy” I sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down. Lexi curled up next to me  
“What the hell is wrong with us?” I laughed  
“That my dear sister isn’t a hard thing to figure out”

“I’m here with my trust issues and pushing away the only guy I always wanted, and your” she paused to look at me “Well you” I smirked  
“Thank you”  
“But there’s Blair” my smirk turned into a smile  
“Yeah there is”  
“How did you do it? Tonight you ended up going on a date with Blair Waldorf and nothing was complicated, nothing was messy” I shrugged  
“Honestly I don’t know, I found myself forming the words before I could think.”  
“So what do I do know? With Nate?”  
“Nathaniel will come around”  
“What if I just lost him?”  
“Trust me Nathaniel forgives easily”  
“Well he’s friends with you isn’t he?” I didn’t say anything I just listened to the song. 

_Bring it back  
Don’t take it away from me, because you don’t know, what it means to me _


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate confronts Lexi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics not working right again but you’ll get the idea

_Good morning Upper East Side, well not everyone. Our resident Lady Bass has spent 24 hours held up in her room. Why? Well only N has the answer to that question._

Lexi” I groaned ignoring Serena’s voice  
“Come on you spent all of Sunday wallowing it’s time to go to school”  
“No just leave me here” I felt my sheets being pulled off my body  
“No, now get dressed I don’t know what happened between you and Nate but you need to make it right” I sat up and looked at Serena

“It was bad Serena really bad”  
“You both had yesterday to cool down and reflect. I’m sure he feels awful and wants to make it up to you.”  
“Or he hates me” Serena scoffed  
“No guy on this plant have ever hated you”  
“You clearly haven’t spent much time with my father” I replied dryly  
“Ok we don’t have time to talk about that” she grabbed my hands and pulled me up  
“Now you are going to go shower” she pulled me into my bathroom  
“If your not out in 20 minutes or less I’m dragging you out myself.”  
“Fine” I replied

Serena left me and 20 minutes later I came out in a towel feeling a little bit better. Serena had my clothes laid on my bed  
“You picked out my clothes?”  
“Yep” she stood up  
“Now get ready I’ll be waiting” she walked out closing the door behind her. I got dressed then walked out with a defeated look on my face  
“There I’m ready to go”  
“Great time for school” she once again took my hand and dragged me down the hall me groaning behind her.

Nate’s P.O.V

_Jessie and Lexi were walking down the hall. I felt my stomach churn watching her laugh and his arm wrapped around her waist. I turned my head from them and started walking away when I herd._

_Jessie is a friend, yeah_  
_I turned to see if anyone was playing a joke on me. But everyone was keeping to them selfs so I continued walking_  
I knows he’s been a good friend of mine  
But lately someone’s changed that ain’t hard to define  
I spun around the hallway was completely empty expect for Jessie and Lexi. I felt myself walking towards them

_Jessie’s got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine_

_The scene changed right in front of me, we were on a beach Lexi dressed in a bikini which I had to remind myself that this was a dream to keep myself from staring. She had her toes in the water, turned around, tucked her hair behind her ear to revel a big smile on her face along with her beautiful brown eyes. Jessie walked up to her dressed only in swim shorts immediately wrapping his arms around her bringing her in for a kiss._

_And she’s watching him with those eyes_  
And she’s loving him with that’s body, I just know it  
Yeah ‘n’ he’s holding her in his arms late, at night

_You know  
I wish I had Jessies girl_

NATHANIEL!” I felt something hit my head waking me up from my dream. I groaned and looked up to see Chuck with a angry look on his face and one of my pillows on the floor.  
“Dude, did you hit me with a pillow?” I asked piecing everything together  
“Yes because you weren’t responding when I called your name at least 20 times. Also even though I didn’t say anything before that’s for calling my sister a slut, the fact that you are my best friend is the only reason why you don’t have a black eye right now.” I groaned

“Don’t remind me”  
“Now get up, your gonna your gonna be late for school, again.” I rolled my eyes  
“That was one time!”  
“Don’t make it two” Chuck replied by slamming the door. I groaned but got up anyway, I was out the house and in the limo 15 minutes later with Chuck in the backseat. I was silent for a minute before Chuck said  
“She’s terrible” I raised my eyebrow  
  
“Lexi, she’s doing terrible, she didn’t leave her room all Sunday”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, she feels terrible about what she said Friday. She’s afraid she lost you”  
“What?” I said scoffing  
“That’s insane”  
“That’s what I told her, she’s convinced you hate her”  
“I could never hate her”  
“Tell her that” I sighed and leaned back

“Tell her what? That I’m in love with her and want her to dump her British boyfriend?”  
“Didn’t we discus this Saturday?” I groaned  
“Yes and my answer hasn’t changed, so and I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’ve been thinking about your crazy plan”  
“Perfect, Blair is planning a party for Lexi this weekend bring your date there as well as brunch” I shook my head  
“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this,I must be desperate” the car stopped and I got out before Chuck could say anything else. I was walking up the stairs when I saw Lexi walking with Serena and Blair, my heart dropped at the sight of her.

“Why did you stop? Oh” Chuck said catching up behind me noticing the trio of girls.  
“Talk to her”  
“I thought I was supposed to make her jealous”  
“Trust me Nathaniel you don’t want a angry and jealous Lexi go on” He gave me a little push forward before stepping in front of me to go see Blair. Him Blair along with Serna left leaving Lexi alone, I took a deep breath before walking up to Lexi.  
“Lexi” Lexi turned around to face me  
“Nate” she said surprised

_Uh oh Nate has caught Lexi by surprise. What will N say? Will he apologize and will L accept it? Tread carefully Nate this is one princess you don’t want to upset_


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate apologizes and so does Lexi but did it make everything better or worse?

“Nate” Lexi said surprised   
“Can we talk?” I asked “alone” looking at the crowd of people looking at us. Thanks to Gossip Girl the little argument was blown up and now everyone knows everything, it won’t be to long before people start picking sides.  
“Yeah sure” we walked away from the buildings and towards the gates. Lexi leaned against one of them, looked both ways for anyone listing to us before saying   
“Ok talk”

“I’m sorry, what I said the other night was completely out of line it was wrong and I didn’t mean it at all.”   
“Thank you Nate, I accept your apology and it’s my turn to apologize. I also said some things that I didn’t mean.”  
“Yeah but yours while still hurtful were true” I replied   
“And yours weren’t?” Both of us were silent Lexi shook her head  
“Can we just start over?”

“Yes” I replied   
“Let’s just pretend Saturday didn’t happen”  
“All of it?” I asked hinting at what I told her before she left. She opened her mouth to say something but the bell cut her off. I saw a few people looking in our direction before hurrying in the building.  
“Guess we better get to class” I said  
“Nate wait”  
“No your right it’s best to forget Saturday never happened”  
“But-  
“Lexi it’s fine” I said “I’ll see you at lunch” I said walking towards the school.

What was I thinking? The only person Lexi Bass has ever loved is her brother and everyone knows that. For a minute I thought, who am I kidding what was I thinking “dump this amazing guy who gave you roses on your first date and go out with me?” I scoffed, shook my head and opened my locker. Right on cue Chuck walked up to me  
“So how did it go?”  
“I apologized”  
“And?”  
“She accepted”   
“That’s great  
“Yeah except she wants to forget Saturday never happened and that includes what I told her”

“Did she day that?”  
“No but-  
“Then you still have a chance, I’ve been thinking about our plan and-  
“No Chuck I’m done with your crazy plan, Blair’s too”  
“Nathaniel I’m sure if we just-  
“No Chuck she’s with someone else” I gave him a sad look “it’s over before it even started” I took our my books, slammed the locker and walked away from Chuck.

Chucks P.O.V  
“Damn it” I whispered trying not to cause a scene, opening my own locker I smiled at Blair walking towards me  
“So how did it go?” I chucked  
“Those were the same words I said to Nate about 5 minutes ago”  
“And?”  
“Terrible, hes given up”  
“What? Did Lexi say something?”  
“She said she wants to forget about Saturday, and in Nate’s sensitive and precious mind that means whatever he might have told her that night. He said he’s done with the plan” Blair sighed

“So he’s what? Going to let them be together?”  
“Guess so” I said closing my locker I looked at Blair’s disappointed face  
“What’s wrong?”  
“The plan Chuck! We can’t go through with it now.” I smirked closed my locker and leaned against it   
“Why not? Just because Nate is done with the plan doesn’t mean I have to be. I’m simply going back to plan A” I looked at Blair

“What about you?” She bit her lip before responding   
“I’m in too” I smirked   
“So our original plan is still on? You let Lexi show off Jessie and I’ll make sure Nate is there listing to every word”   
“How do you sleep at night?” I smiled   
“Very comfortable in silk sheets, although” I leaned in to whisper in her ears   
“Company is always welcome” I straightened my back and walked away before she could respond.

Lexis P.O.V   
My lips broke away from Jessie’s soft ones and I said   
“You busy this weekend?”   
“Why?” He asked stroking my face   
“Blair is throwing a party this weekend”   
“Well I do have Algebra homework but…  
“But?” I asked   
“Who needs algebra” he responded I smiled and went back to kissing him only for the bell to interrupt us. I frowned and Jessie kissed my lips   
“Cheer up also you look adorable frowning even if I hate to see you sad” he paused “speaking of sad I read something on Gossip Girl about you and Nate?”   
“It’s nothing really it’s over with” I stoked his tie.

“I better get to class but see you at lunch? I want you to meet my friends” Jessie nodded I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before running off to class. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual lunch time conversations leads to more

Lexis P.O.V  
I smiled when the bell rang for lunch. I walked out of class and ran into Jessie in the hallway. He put his arm around me and walked me to my locker to put away my books.  
“Nervous?” I asked he shrugged   
“To meet your mates? No not at all”   
“What about my father?”   
“What?!” I giggled   
“Next week my dad does this big blowout brunch thing-  
“I’m aware”  
“I was wondering if you would come as my date, we don’t have to sit next to my dad I would actually prefer if we sat on the complete opposite side of the room from him I can just point him out or if that’s too much I won’t even-  
Jessie shut my up by placing his lips over mine. He pulled away and said  
“That sounds perfect” I smiled   
“Which part?”  
“All of it, I would love to meet your father”

“Good because he wants to meet you too, Serena may have let your name slip over breakfast and he’s intrigued” Jessie raised his eyebrow   
“I’ve intrigued Bart Bass?” He asked walking into the cafeteria   
“I know I’m shocked too” Jessie let out a smug smile as he reached for his food  
“Hey don’t let this burst your ego, I don’t need anyone else with a big ego” Jessie started laughing “‘my brothers is big enough”

“Trust me his ego is big enough for the both of us” Jessie said while we walked around trying to find a seat. I giggled as we sat down   
“You don’t even know the half of it, Chuck can be more dramatic them me sometimes”  
“Dramatic? You? I don’t see it”  
“You must have herd stories” Jessie shrugged   
“You mean the vile gossip? I ignored it”I smiled   
“Where have you been my whole life”  
“I could ask you the same thing”   
I leaned across the table to kiss him but just before my lips could touch his I herd 

“Jessie please that’s my sister, I would prefer if you didn’t make your lunch the inside of her mouth” Chuck sat down next to me with Nate beside him while Dan sat on the other side   
“Your disgusting”   
“I’m disgusting? Really Humphrey” Chuck gestured to us still frozen in our places, I leaned back in my seat   
“Jessie this is Dan, Serena’s boyfriend and of course Nate and my satanic brother”  
“If I’m satanic what does that make you?”  
“Equally satanic” I said plopping a grape in my mouth everyone laughed 

“Speaking of satanic me and Jessie were talking about brunch next week”  
“Ah yes held by Satan himself”  
“He’s not really that bad is he?” Jessie asked   
“Yes” me and Chuck said   
“No” me and Chuck looked at Dan  
“What he seems all right”  
“Nathaniel please talk some sense into him or better yet let Serena do it” Nate looked at Dan   
“He is a bit…. much”  
“Much?” I asked “I’m much” I said taking a sip of my drink   
“Your wonderful” Jessie said putting his arm around me I let out a content hum and leaned into him 

“You say that now, talk to me when you wake her at 7 in the morning and she starts beating you with a pillow”  
“Whenever have I done that?”   
“Thursday, I tried to get you out of bed so you wouldn’t be late for school”  
“It was 7am I would be fine”  
“Lexi it was 7:30” I was quiet   
“So not a morning person then” Jessie said chuckling “I’ll make note of that” I blushed and took another sip of my drink 

“So Dan what’s your story?”  
“He mopes around with sad puppy eyes and Serena takes pity on him” Chuck said  
“That is not it” Nate said   
“I live in Brooklyn with my dad and my sister, I met Serena then we eventually started dating and that’s how I got involved in well everything.” Dan explained   
“Sure if you wanted to hear a boring version of it” Chuck said   
“Ignore him he’s only nice to 2 people on the planet” I said   
“True” Nate added   
“I can make that zero” I scoffed 

“Please what would you do without me?”   
“Or me” Nate added   
“Well have more weed for starters” Chuck said looking at Nate, it was silent for a minute before both of them burst into laughter. The conversation came to a halt when Serena and Blair arrived and sat down. I didn’t miss the look Chuck gave Blair or the fact that he practically kicked Nate out of his seat to make room for her, I raised my eyebrow at Nate who simply shrugged. Conversation carried on the rest of lunch until the bell rang. We all went our separate ways but Nate pulled me aside when I was on my way out.

“What’s wrong?” I asked   
“Nothing it’s just, don’t you think Chuck was acting weird?”  
“You mean with Blair? He’s been acting weird with her all week taking her to class, making her laugh, kissing her when he thinks no one is watching.”  
“Ever since they went out that night”  
“You think something happened?”  
“No and that’s the weird part nothing has happened. I raised my eyebrow   
“How do you know?”

“He’s never had her in his room trust me I’ve been there till late every night and there hasn’t been anyone else either”  
“So what are you thinking?”   
“That he really likes her, that he’s afraid of screwing things up so that’s why he’s taking it slow“  
“I think so too but it’s not like we can confront them about it, at least not without proof.” 

“Right so what I’m thinking is: its Friday night they are bound to go somewhere together, how about we follow them get evidence and confront them. Then they can finally stop hiding and date like a normal couple.”  
“Nate Archibald are you suggesting we spy?” He gave me a side smile  
“You in or out?”  
“You know I’m in, meet me in my room at 5” I walked away without another word.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally feelings about Nate are revealed

Lexis P.O.V  
“Any plans for tonight?” Serena asked me while she was looking for something to wear for a night out with Dan and I was laying on her bed. I shrugged not able to tell her my plans tonight   
“No” Serena turned to face me and raised her eyebrow   
“Nothing planned with Jessie?”   
“He’s got homework and he’s coming to the party tomorrow I’ll see him then.”   
“Not getting bored already are you?” I laughed   
“No”   
“So it’s going well?”  
“Very well” I said with a smile   
“What about Nate?” My smile disappeared   
“Serena- she cut me off  
“No ok we are not doing this” she joined me on her bed

“You are not going to sit there and tell me that you don’t have feelings for Nate Archibald. I see it Lexi I see it everyday for years. I saw how much it hurt to see Blair be with Nate instead of you.”   
“I’m with Jessie-  
“While Jessie is a good guy and you do seem to like him there’s a reason it hasn’t worked out with anyone”  
“Yeah because they all screwed me over in one way or another”  
“…….ok not the direction I was going for, I was going to say you didn’t put your whole heart into it because Nate already had it.” I groaned and turned around putting a pillow around my head, covering my ears.

“This talk about feelings and crap, I don’t like it” I felt Serena yank away the pillow. I sat up and faced her   
“What’s your problem with intimacy?  
“It stems from my deep seated daddy issues” I replied   
“Why can’t you answer a question seriously”  
“Because I’m a Bass”   
“Lexi please answer my question”  
“I did”  
“About Nate, you’ve been dodging it for years; please open up to me” I was silent for a moment before answering.  
“I don’t like Nate Serena” I paused “I love him, always have and probably always will but he can never know.”  
“Why?”  
“Because we cant be together”  
“I repeat why?!”  
“Because of everything!”  
“He choose Blair Serena” I said in a soft voice   
“L”

“That day Nate Archibald unknowingly broke my heart and contained to do so every time I saw them together, but I still love him.” I wiped away a tear  
“How messed up is that?” Serena wrapped her arms around me  
“I’m so sorry L”  
“That’s why all of my relationships are so short lived- they may have screwed me over but I was also never fully invested in the relationship. Like you said my mind and heart was always on another.” Serena hugged me silent for a moment  
“When did everything get so messed up?”  
“For me it pretty much started at birth” Serena shook her head   
“I don’t know where you come up with this stuff”  
“Trauma helps” It was silent for a moment then Serena said

“Why are you with Jessie?” I was silent   
“Well, at first I thought we would just go on a date then it would be over then I actually got to know him”  
“And?”  
“I like him”  
“I’m glad”  
“Yeah, I might actually get over Nate we can actually be friends for once”  
“That’s good” my eyes looked at the clock which read 4:30 and my eyes widened   
“I gotta go” I jumped off the bed Serena laughed  
“I thought you had no plans?”  
“They aren’t plans per say” I said   
“What are they?” Serena asked  
“Let’s call it…. Observing”I said opening the door Serena chucked and followed me to my room

“And who are you “observing?”  
“People” I said opening my closet   
“I would hope so” I pulled off my current shirt and put on a simple black shirt along with black pants and sat on my dresser to put my hair back in a braid.  
“Do you have a partner in crime for your observations tonight?”  
“Maybe”  
“Who?” Her eyebrow raised when I put on a fresh coat of lipstick  
“What?”  
“Are you and Nate planning something?”  
“No” I said   
“Uh huh, so if I call him right now to hang out he will be completely free”  
“But your going out with Dan” I replied   
“Nate doesn’t know that” I tightened my grip on my lipstick.

“Fine, me and Nate are going to spy on Chuck and Blair” Serena burst out laughing.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“You, “getting over Nate” that’s funny and Nate is just as guilty”  
“I don’t know what your talking about we are merely two friends going out to spy on two people who may or may not be on a date.” Serena bent down and whispered   
“Just you and Nate all alone in the dark, whispering in hush tones, in close proximity with each other.” She stood up  
“But I’m sure nothing will happen” she left without saying another word, and she thought I was bad.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi and Nate plan their stakeout but they quicky have to resort to a plan B and Nate finds himself in a unexpected situation... on a (fake) date.

Nates P.O.V   
I walked into the busy lobby of the Palace and made my way to the elevator. Luckily no one else was in there well for the first few floors anyway then the doors opened and Lilly walks in.  
“Nate” she smiled “here to see Charles? You just missed him”  
“No actually I’m here to see Lexi” her eyebrow raised   
“We are doing homework together” thankfully the elevator stopped and I got out before Lilly could say another word

“Great to see you Lilly” I said while walking down the hall until I came across Lexis room. I knocked on the door and she opened it with a smile on her face. Her hair was also tied back into a braid.  
“Your hair is tied back, didn’t realize how serious this was” Lexi rolled her eyes   
“Come in” I walked in and she closed the door behind me. I got a chance to further notice that her outfit for the night consented of all black.  
“Sorry didn’t get the memo about the dress code”   
“You’ll be fine”

“Also I ran into Lilly, if she asks we are doing homework” Lexi laughed   
“Homework? You might as well told her the truth, or that we are plotting to take over the city, or I don’t know that we’re secretly dating” my heart skipped a beat  
“Us dating is more believable then doing homework?”  
“Or us taking over the city”  
“Don’t see how those two are related” I stated   
“Well their both more believable then us doing homework that’s for sure” Lexi said I looked around her room for the first time noticing things were still in box’s.

“Still not unpacked?” She shrugged  
“I’ve been busy”  
“How are you able to find anything to wear?”  
“That’s the secret: I can’t” I burst out laughing   
“You have your rock posters all framed and hung up but half of your wardrobe is still in boxes?”  
“Hey” She lightly slapped my shoulder “Don’t question my priories.”  
“So when will you be unpacking” she looked at me her face blank. I smirked  
“Shut up”  
“Sorry, not everyday I make Lexi Bass speechless” she rolled her eyes

“Don’t get used to it Archibald now do you want to stay here all night? I thought we had plans” she walked towards the door grabbing her coat and her purse on the way out. I followed her out the door and onto the street. We got in a car and Lexi told the driver an address

“Butters?”  
“Yep”  
“What makes you think their there?”  
“Well it’s Blair and Chuck wants to make her happy” I nodded   
“Fair enough” once we got there I opened my door but Lexi put her hand on my leg.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Getting out?” I replied confused  
“They will see us”  
“So how are we supposed to see them?” she then took out two binoculars from her purse and gave one to me  
“Here you go” I took them speechless

“What? Do you think I would come unprepared?” She took out her own pair and I closed the door.  
“Did you keep snacks in there too?” Lexi laughed   
“Not tonight” she looked outside   
“There coming” I put my binoculars up to my face and saw Chuck with his arm around Blair   
“This is so weird” I said   
“Yeah it is” Lexi got closer, I could fell her body pressed against mine.   
“Sorry, wasn’t close enough” I nodded but couldn’t take my eyes off of her, since she’s been back this is the closest I’ve been with Lexi physically and I forgot just how stunning she is. Her jawline alone could scratch glass and before she put on her binoculars I could see that her eyes were like two pools of chocolate.  
“I’ve never seen Chuck like this with anyone and wait is he laughing? Lexi irrupted my thoughts I put my binoculars up to my face and did see Chuck laughing with Blair as they stood in line waiting to go in. I saw Lexi reach for the button that rolls down the window, the window rolls down a inch before she releases the button.

“What are you- she tool out her phone and managed to snap a picture of Chuck with his arm around Blair, pulling her close with Blair smiling. Chuck even kissed her on the cheek causing Blair’s smile to grow then the doorman opened the door and they both walk inside.   
“Well that failed” I said putting my binoculars down.  
“Not exactly got a picture”   
“We spied on them for about what? Five minutes? We got a picture of them kissing doesn’t prove their dating.”  
“Your right” Lexi opened the door

“What are you doing?”  
“Going inside” she closed the door and I just sat there confused before she opened my door  
“Come on”   
“We aren’t staying here?”  
“What do you mean? It was your idea, come on!” She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car.  
“What if they see us?”  
“They won’t trust me”

Lexi walked in well ok more like barged in still holding my hand and went straight up to the women at the front.  
“A table for two please”  
“I’m sorry Miss but we are all booked up.”Lexi smiled   
“And what’s your name”  
“Nancy Miss”  
“Nancy I’m Lexi Lexi Bass” Nancys eyes widened   
“Miss Bass I’m so sorry I’ll find a table for you and..” she glanced over at me  
“Oh this is Nate, my date” my brain shut down and only focused on those two words, I didn’t even realize we were at a seat until Lexi said   
“Nate booth or table?”

“What?”   
“Would you rather a booth or a table”  
“Oh um booth I guess”   
“Booth it is” Nancy said only this time she wasn’t standing at a desk instead she had menus in her hand and Lexi who still hadn’t let go of my hand followed her to a empty booth.  
“So how long have you two been together?”  
“Oh um” I stared not knowing what to say   
“Now Nate don’t be shy, it’s been 6 months” Lexi placed our hands on top of the table   
“Well you guys look adorable together, I would have thought you’ve been together for years.”  
“Well we’ve been friends longer” Lexi said sitting down at the booth   
“Isn’t that right Nate?” I cleared my throat  
“Yes since we were children”  
“Aw that’s so sweet, I’ll let you guys have a moment to decide”

“Thank you” Lexi said before Nancy left.   
“How did you do that?” I asked    
“Do what?” Lexi asked letting go of my hand and opening her menu  
“Get us a seat” she rolled her eyes  
“I let them know who I am of course” I smirked   
“People say you aren’t like Chuck”  
“Those people don’t know me very well then” she smiled   
“So Nate, what are you having?” 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner continues

Lexis P.O.V  
Nate still seemed a little shocked so I gave him a minute to process while I looked through the menu.  
“What if we run into them?” Nate asked I simply put my menu up to cover my face.  
“How will we know when there gone?” He asked I slowly peaked my head out of the side of my menu.  
“Hello Nathaniel” Nate laughed  
“That was adorable” I felt my cheeks turn red and Nate cleared his throat before picking up his menu. We sat in awkward silence until the waitress came to take our order…. along with our menus. As soon as she left I saw Blair in the corner of my eye coming from the direction of the bathroom.  
“Blair” is all I said

“What do we do now?” Nate asked I brought my face up to Nate’s ear  
“Pretend I’m telling a joke” I whispered, hiding my face from Blair.  
Nate laughed  
“Good now tell me when she’s leaving” I brought my hand up to his chest ignoring the feeling of his heart beating against my hand. After a few moments Nate whispered  
“She’s gone” I broke apart from Nate and sat back down then got another idea. I grinned  
“Call Chuck”  
“Why?”  
“Tell him you want to hang out, I wanna hear him try to lie his way out of it.” Nate dialled Chucks number and I again got closer to hear. Chuck picked up after the third ring  
“Hello”  
“Hey Chuck it’s me, you busy tonight? Thought we could hang out”  
“Nathaniel I would love to but I have prior engagements.”  
“Oh ok”Nate said trying to sound disappointed  
“I have go Nathaniel I have a very important meeting.” Before Nate could respond Chuck hung up.

“He hung up” Nate said shocked  
“That lying bastard” I said leaning back.  
“What does this mean” Nate asked  
“It means my stupid brother is in love and he’s either too chicken to admit it or hasn’t realized it yet.” I replied at that exact moment a waitress arrived with our order. As soon as she left Nate raised his glass  
“To a great night of spying and lying” Nate said raising his glass  
“And to finding out that Chuck Bass does indeed have a heart” I added raising my glass. We clinked our glasses together before taking a drink.  
“So” Nate said setting down his drink “What’s your plan? After high school is over?”

“Oh I haven’t thought about it until recently? I mean I thought about going into business but everyone just assumed I would be taking over Bass Industries with Chuck.”  
“You don’t want that”  
“No” I said “I don’t, that’s Chucks dream. I want to build my own business make a name for myself. I want people to see me Lexi and not Bart Bass’s daughter.” Nate nodded

“I know exactly what you mean I feel the same way. I don’t want to follow the plan my parents had set for me. I want to figure out what I want to do for myself.”  
“You ever feel like our parents had our whole lives planned from the minute we were born?” I asked  
“Every day” Nate added  
“I feel like I have to live up to my dads expectations. I have to be the perfect daughter, the perfect friend for Blair and Serena, the perfect sister for Chuck, the perfect girlfriend, the perfect student the-  
“Woah there” Nate said interrupting me

“You are extraordinary, you’ve always been patient with Chuck, you’ve been a great friend to both Serena and Blair” I scoffed  
“Yeah until I left one day without a simple goodbye”  
“I’m sure you had your reasons”  
“Yeah” I said hopping Nate wouldn’t discuss it further.”  
“Lexi” oh no  
“Serena and Blair weren’t the only ones that were sad when you left”  
“I know Chuck called me everyday-  
“I mean me”  
“Oh”  
“Yeah”  
“I always thought you thought of me as Chucks sister” Nate got closer, we were inches apart I could feel his breath on me  
“Trust me, when I think of you Chuck doesn’t even come close to entering my mind”  
“Really?” I asked leaning in  
“Yeah it’s all you” I smiled and saw him lean in, our foreheads were touching and just before I could process what was happening my phone rang. I sighed and picked it up

“Hello?”  
“Evening Lexi”  
“Jessie!” I exclaimed Nate leaned back  
“How are you doing?”  
“Great actually, what about you how’s homework?”  
“Boring” I laughed  
“I decided to take a break and check up on you” I smiled  
“How sweet”  
“So what are you doing? Not getting into too much trouble I hope, would be a shame for me to drop everything and help you with whatever mischief you’ve gotten yourself into.”  
“You really don’t want to do homework do you?”  
“God no, it’s bloody awful” I giggled  
“Don’t laugh at my pain”  
“Sorry but this is what you get for not paying attention in class”  
“I pay attention” he paused for a second “would pay more if the beautiful brunette in front of me wasn’t so distracting.”  
“Must be hard to focus”  
“You have no idea”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow”  
“Can’t wait”  
“And finish your homework” I said hanging up before he could answer I looked over at Nate.

“Sorry”  
“No need to apologize, hows it going?”he asked as if we weren’t about to kiss a few minutes ago  
“Pretty good so far it’s still early on so it’s hard to tell”  
“I’m glad”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah he seems like a good guy and he makes you happy which is all that matters”  
“He does and I want you to get to know him better, as one of my best friends” Nate nodded  
“I would like that”  
“So tomorrow at Blair’s party?” Nate smiled  
“Sounds like a plan” I nodded and we ate our super while continuing our conversation, letting topics flow ranging from remembering stories from our youth to plans and dreams about our future. By the end of the night Nate was walking me home and up to my room.

“Thanks for the fun night” I said  
“No I should be thanking you” Nate replied “the whole thing was your idea” I shrugged  
“My plan was to spy on Chuck and Blair honestly I lost track of them by time our food arrived”  
“What a great spy you are” Nate joked I pointed my finger at him  
“Hey you were there too” I said he simply laughed  
“What can I say we are both terrible spy’s”  
“Speak for yourself Archibald” I stopped at my room  
“See you tomorrow night?” Nate nodded  
“Great goodnight Nate” Nate smiled  
“Good night Lexi” I opened the door and stepped in but turned around and saw him walking away and sighed.  
“Your really made a mess of things haven’t you Bass” I said before shutting the door.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time! But when has a party ever gone to plan?

Chapter 25  
Lexis P.O.V  
The morning started with me banging on Serena’s door. She opened it clearly upset  
“What?!”  
“You were right”  
“Your gonna have to be more specific since it’s 7am on a Saturday”  
“About Nate” she smiled  
“Come on in” I rolled my eyes as I walked into her room and laid on her bed my arms laying above my head.

“You should have seen it last night S, we were talking, laughing, I feel like he understands me. Up until recently I thought he just thought of me as Chucks sister who smoked weed with him and liked to party.”  
“L I could have told you that he’s never thought of you like that” I sat up  
“Really?”  
“Yeah”  
“Then why didn’t he say anything?” I groaned and fell back down  
“Now everything is so weird with the almost kiss and Jessie and-  
“You guys kissed?”  
“Almost kissed , there’s a difference” Serena laughed

“How can you still be so gullible? Nate likes you you like him so go be with him”  
“But Jessie-  
“Would probably prefer to be cut loose now rather then being strung along, you of all people know what it’s like to be cheated on”  
“I wasn’t going to cheat on him”  
“You almost did last night” I sighed  
“I told myself I was going to give Jessie a chance, that’s what I need to do. I need to get Nate out of my head”  
“Can you do that?” Serena asked  
“Let’s see” I responded getting up and walking out the door determined  
“See you tonight” I said before closing the door

Serena’s P.O.V  
The minute Lexi left I grabbed my phone and dialled Nate’s number  
“Hello?” He answered still half asleep  
“Are you a idiot?”  
“Probably, who’s this?” I rolled my eyes  
“It’s Serena! Why didn’t you kiss Lexi last night? Or the night before that? Or any other night or even during the day I don’t care what the time is I just care about Lexis happiness and she’s hurting right now.”  
“I’m sure she is, with her perfect British boyfriend”  
“Oh my god, she told me about last night, about the almost kiss. Get it through your head Nate, she likes you she’s just confused because for years you never made a move and Jessie did.”  
“So what do you propose I do” I groaned  
“Make a damn move!” I hung up and went to go take a shower.

Lexis P.O.V  
That night I was getting dressed, having just put on my clothes I was fixing my hair when I herd a knock on the door.  
“Come in” Chuck walked in  
“You look wonderful” I smiled  
“Your dressed to the nines as usual” I walked over to him noticing he was spotting a new tie. I smiled grabbed it  
“New tie? Impressing someone?”  
“It’s just a new tie, you buy out half the stores every weekend”  
“Yeah but I’m not trying to impress someone” he rolled his eyes  
“Hey” I put my hand on his shoulder  
  
“You know I’m joking right, and you and Blair, whatever is going on, I like it”  
“See that’s the problem I don’t know what is going on. We go out to restaurants we laugh we talk, we have a great time I bring her home and that’s it.”  
“Patience my dear brother, trust me you will be rewarded soon. As for what’s going on” I pulled out my phone and looked for the photo I took of Chuck and Blair from last night before showing my phone to Chuck.  
“I think this photo explains it all” he took the phone

“You were spying on us?” He asked frowning  
“Yeah me and Nate had a great time”  
“You and- his face tuned into smile  
“Oh sister I had no idea you could be so evil”  
“What are you talking about?” I asked  
“You were looking for a excuse to hang out with Nate without it being too obvious”  
“That is ridiculous me and Nate are friends, I could have just asked him to hang out.”  
“I don’t know about you be I usually don’t take my friends out to super at a high end restaurant, especially if it’s just the two of us.”  
“So Blair isn’t your friend then? She’s your girlfriend?” Chuck was glaring at me and I was glaring back. We both turned our heads at the knock of the door.  
“Not the best time!” I shouted  
“We’re too busy arguing over our mutual fear of having a real relationship with anyone!” Chuck shouted  
“These feelings stemmed from not getting enough love from our father or any other parent!” I shouted  
Eric opened the door looking confused

“Are you guys ok? I’m sure my mom could set you guys up with someone to talk to.”  
“Oh please Dad would have a cow if he herd his children were going to therapy. He would drag us back home hopping no one saw us.” I said putting a hand on my hip  
“He would have the whole farm” Chuck replied  
“Right well the party is about to start and Lexi a guy was looking for you, he had a British accent.  
“Jessie!”I exclaimed and ran out of the room before anyone could say anything else.

Nate’s P.O.V  
I walked in and Blair came up to me  
“Nate so glad you could make it!” She gave me a hug and despite my confusion at Blair’s hospitality I hugged her back.  
“I think Chuck is looking for you” she said breaking the hug “he’s over by the drinks”  
“Of course” I replied expecting nothing less.

Blair’s P.O.V  
The minute Nate turned around I pulled out my phone and texted Chuck  
Nate is heading your way, it’s your turn now.  
Not waiting for a reply I walked over to Serena who was talking to Humphrey. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to them  
“Great party B” Serena said  
“Yeah food looks amazing” I ignored Humphrey  
“Thanks S, I just hope Lexi likes it.”  
“Oh she will trust me, we just need to get some music going.” I nodded  
“I’ll take care of that” I walked over to the speakers and put one on of her favourite songs.

 _She keeps her Moet et Chandon_  
_In her pretty cabinet_  
" _Let them eat cake", she says  
Just like Marie Antoinette  
A built-in remedy  
For Kruschev and Kennedy  
At anytime an invitation  
You can't decline  
Caviar and cigarettes  
Well versed in etiquette_  
_Extraordinarily nice_

The minute chorus started Lexi walked in with Jessie hot on her heels  
_She’s a Killer Queen_  
_Gunpowder, gelatin_  
_Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind_

Everyone turned to look at the girl of the hour along with her new boyfriend that has been circling around Gossip Girl. That is until all of our phones chimed. Speaking of Gossip Girl.  
_Right on time L and with your new beau too, looks like Mystery Boy isn’t much of a mystery anymore. If only you knew how deeply N felt Killer Queen indeed_

Lexis P.O.V  
I rolled my eyes after reading the text.  
“Ignore it it’s garbage, along with everything else she puts out.”  
“Ok, only because I don’t want to fight in front of your friends” Jessie said  
“Me neither, now time to meet my friends” Jessie and I walked over to everyone who were huddled around a phone. At the sound of our footsteps everyone looked up at me

“Hey guys, Jessie you know my brother Nate and Dan” all of the guys waved  
“This is my sister Serena and my friend Blair” Serena was the first one to talk  
“Jessie, we’ve herd so much about you” she extended her hand for Jessie to shake  
“And I you, all of you actually, Lexi has told me good things about you”  
“Even me? Lexi I’m touched” Chuck joked I rolled my eyes  
“Ignore him” Chuck pointed his finger at me  
“Now that sounds more like it” I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him  
“Very mature, in front of your boyfriend at a party too” I turned to Jessie  
“Wanna dance?”  
“Ok” he said  
“Great” I took his hand and walked away from the group

Nate’s P.O.V  
My stomach felt like it was doing somersaults the whole time Jessie was talking. The minute him and Lexi left I exhaled, like I’ve been holding my breath in the entire time as if I would burst and announce my feelings about Lexi to everyone at the party.  
“He seems nice” Serena said  
“That’s a shock” Blair said Serena looked at her  
“B”  
“What? I’m just saying you know the guys Lexi dated, they were all jerks, Nate your on my side right?” Blair looked at me

“Sorry?” I said  
“You all right?” Dan asked  
“Yeah I just” I looked over and saw Lexi with her arms around Jessie, his around her waist and they were joined at the mouth.  
“Need a drink” I said walking away ignoring my name being called.

I stood by the bar for most of the night watching Lexi mingle from person to person, she was always good with that. She could always hold a conversation with anyone even if she hated your guts. I didn’t even hear Chuck walk up next to me  
“Getting lonely? Trust me scotch isn’t the best at holding conversations” he paused “unless your hammered” I chuckled

“Can you even get drunk anymore? It’s like you have a tolerance” Chuck shrugged  
“Trust me I would love to test that theory but I have to make a good impression on Lexis new plaything.”  
“He’s her boyfriend Chuck, not some summer fling”  
“Nathaniel as much as I trust your character I think I know my sister a little bit more then you do” I watched them dance, Lexi smiling and Jessie leaning in and whispering something in her ear causing her to laugh.

“It’s nauseating watching them isn’t it” Chuck said “care to take the load off” he said with a wink  
“Yeah let’s go” me and Chuck got to the elevator when I herd  
“Guys!” I turned around and saw Lexi running up to us  
“Leaving so soon?”  
“I’ll let you to talk, I better go find Blair” Chuck said walking away that sneaky bastard.

“Where are you going?”  
“Just to Chucks room to-  
“Oh trust me I know exactly what you guys were gonna do.”  
“Do you want to join us?” She looked at me applaud  
“No! I don’t want to get high on the night that I’m introducing my boyfriend to the mosh important people in my life and I appreciate it if you didn’t either.”  
“Well I’m sorry it’s just that”  
“It’s just what Nate” I looked at her with her arms crossed and the light reflecting off her face and before I could stop myself I pulled her into the elevator and pinned her up against the wall. My mouth on hers my arms around her waist and hers around my neck grabbing at my hair, my grip on her tightened while hers did too. I herd the ding and immediately broke the kiss and stepped away from her. The doors opened and there stood Jenny and Eric.

“Lexi!” Jenny said  
“Jenny hey, didn’t think you were coming out tonight”  
“Of course, I mean I only met you a couple weeks ago but-  
“No I wanted you to come”  
“What are you guys doing up here anyway?” Eric asked both me and Lexi looked at each other  
“We were just-  
“Getting more ice” Lexi said  
“Yes ice, Lexi volunteered to help” I said trying to keep my cool  
“Oh well I’ll see you guys down there” Eric said both him and Jenny stepped in as we stepped out. The door closed and we walked away from the elevator. Lexi took one look at me and laughed  
“Your actions always spoke louder then your words”

“You do realize we have to actually get ice now” I said Lexi shrugged  
“Then let’s go” I followed her to the kitchen where she opened cabinets looking for a bowl for ice. The silence filled the room until I said  
“Lexi”  
“Shh” she answered  
“But the kiss”  
“Shut up” she closed the cabinets  
“There was no kiss is that clear” she said in a deadpan voice then re opened the cabinets again.  
“Ok” I said then joined her looking for ice. Both of us went back to the party pretending nothing happened.

_Uh oh this spells trouble, didn’t anyone tell you honestly is the key to a relationship Lexi? Don’t worry your secret is safe with me, for now anyway._

_XOXO Gossip Girl_


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunch time! Of course a Bass brunch wouldn’t be fun if it wasn’t entertaining.

_I bet your wondering what Gossip Girl is doing up so early. Truth is, I never went to bed. Why waste precious time dreaming when the real life is so much better?_

_Is there really anything better than a lazy Sunday? Reading the paper in bed, sipping coffee, scrambling an egg or two._

_Yeah, right._

_We Upper East Siders dont do lazy. Breakfast is brunch and it comes with champagne, a dress code and a hundred of our closest friends… and enemies. Chuck and Lexis dad Bart Bass is hosting the annual brunch for his foundation. And everyone is invited._

_It looks like the table is all set. As soon as our guests arrive, we can start dishing here is what’s on the menu; Lexi and Mystery Boy, Chuck and Blair, and Golden Boy still lost on what to do. Prepare your teacups everyone, make sure your tea is boiling hot today but don’t spill any, that’s my job._

I checked my reflection in the mirror before hearing a knock on my door. I sighed  
“Come in” one of the maids walked in explaining that dad wants to speak to me and Chuck before brunch. I nodded then sent her on her way, dad of course expects nothing but perfection especially today and that includes his children. I expect his discussion will most likely be a lecture about behaving like perfect children today. I’m just wondering how many sons of business men I will be introduced to.

Since I was a kid dad showed me off to all of his fellow business men saying I was a lady and he expected me to behave as such. His hopes was that the sons would take interest in me this securing Dads business deal. That’s how it worked, I act all friendly and flirtatious son is happy making the father happy who will gladly go into business with my father. At least that’s how it used to work now I have Jessie who will be my date today.

My heart hurt at the thought of it when I was still thinking nothing of Nate’s kiss. All I was thinking about was the feeling of his lips, mine felt like they were tingling for the rest of the night. But I have to shove those thoughts aside it’s not far to Jessie.

On my way to Dads office where I assumed the lecture would take place I ran into Chuck who seemed just as excited about the conversation we were about to have.  
“He thinks we’re children planning to ruin his special day” Chuck said in a monotone voice  
“Speak for yourself, he’s too busy thinking of all the sons of business men he’s going to talk me up to to worry about any trouble, but not today, I’m sick of being his pawn.”  
Boytoy Jessie coming?”  
“Yes he is, Blair?” Chuck was silent

“I know what you think, that he’s just a fling and you can use him in your little game that you and Blair have created but I’m serious about him so please Chuck.” I paused and looked at him  
“End the game”  
“Oh but dear sister we only just started playing”  
“Yeah well I’m giving up my turn” I said knocking on Dads office door. Before Chuck could respond the door opened

“Charles, Alexandria come in”  
“Father for the last time” I said walking in I was cut off before I could continue.  
“No I will not call you by that ridiculous nickname you and Charles came up with as children” I rolled my eyes Dad has always been old fashioned  
“Now Alexandria I have some business partners who’s sons are looking forward to meeting you.”  
“No” I responded Dad seemed shocked, in the past I’ve always rolled my eyes and played along with his plans to try and impress him but not this time.  
“I’m bringing my boyfriend and I would like you to meet him” Dad seemed shocked

“This sounds serious, I didn’t expect to meet at him so soon”  
“I would like it to be, but that can’t happen if my father is… I tried to think of a better sentence then pimping me out to sons of business partners.  
“Is using me as leverage for business opportunities” he seemed appalled  
“Alexandria I-  
“Would never do that? Well that’s what it looks like you’ve been doing for years and I’m done, you can either accept my terms, agree to meet Jessie or I’m not going at all” this seemed to surprise not only Dad but Chuck as well. Dad sighed

“Very well” I beamed  
“You drive a hard bargain”  
“I leaned from the best” Dad turned to Chuck  
“I expect you will be on your best behaviour, both to my guests, your friends and Alexandrias boyfriend.”  
“Yes father”  
“Blair is still coming yes” Chuck nodded  
“Good I would like to speak to her as well” Chucks face fell  
“That will be all, both of you are dismissed” I had to drag a shocked Chuck out of the office.  
“What do you mean he wound like to speak to Blair?”  
“It means dear brother that our father wants to ask Blair what her intentions are with you, now come on guests will start arriving any minute.”

The first half of brunch consisted of Dad taking to business men, me actively avoiding all of them while trying not to think of Nate and then Chuck trying to drink as much as he could without getting caught… needless to say I joined him to distract myself. That is until dad caught me and walked over to me to say.  
“Alexandria is something bothering you?” Of course the only time he sounded like he actually cared was in a public setting.  
“Relationship troubles” I replied  
“I just finished telling Charles that the whole reason I do this is for you two, so you can fit into society and make something of yourself.” I rolled my eyes  
“Yes father”  
“And put down the martini, it’s barely noon” I sighed only my father would lecture me about the time of day I’m drinking and not that I’m underage.

I turned from the bar and from across the room spotted Nate in a suit. My heart started pounding and it felt like time stopped, no one else was in the room anymore it was just him with his hair pushed back which was secretly my favourite style on him. I only saw it a couple times at social events with family’s but cherished every second I spent with him. That paired with the fact Nate rarely ever wears a suit it’s like he’s doing this to me on purpose. His bright blue eyes which weren’t covered by his hair looked like they were shimmering. It’s just the light no take a deep breath and turn around any second longer and people will start to stare.

I took a deep breath and noticed more people started to file in along with Serena Blair Dan and of course Jessie. I glanced for any lingering looks from Dad before taking a big gulp of a drink Chuck had gotten me saying “I’ll need it when Jessie shows up” I pretend like I was fine but he knew something was up. I looked at Nate one more time and I stared to get a tingly feeling in my stomach, god I hate it when Chucks right. 

_Be carful not to get caught L, wouldn’t want to make daddy dearest mad, but can this Princess hold secrets as well as she can alcohol? I’ll be around waiting to see._


End file.
